


Too annoying to like, too special not to love

by MiaGB



Series: Teacher/Student!AU Hawksilver [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty notes, Drunk Sex, Dubcon Spanking, Fluff, Getting Together, Handcuffs, Jealous Clint, Leather Kink, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Natasha is the best bro, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaGB/pseuds/MiaGB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton was a math teacher. He went to the school, though his lessons and everything was quite good. Then this new kid is transferred from a school in Sokovia and he seems a little too interested. </p><p>Pietro Maximoff is going to be the death of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the thing. I didn't define Pietro's age, so he may or may not be underage. I imagine him being 18 or something, so I choose not to tag it. Feel free to imagine it the way you like, guys ;)

He was so fucked.

That was the only thing that Clint managed to think in that situation. He was one hundred and ten percent sure that everything that happened in that room for the last thirty minutes was totally illegal. And yet he was there, leaning against the wall behind his desk receiving an incredible blow job from one of his students. No, not only one of his students, a half naked student whose ass Clint had just spanked with a damn wood ruler. He was totally fucked.

The boy was on his knees, pants down his thighs and jerking himself off while taking everything he could of Clint’s cock into his mouth. The older was holding his silver hair in his hands and fighting the urge to push his hips forward and his dick deeper in that welcoming wetness. He couldn’t hold a moan when the kid started using his tongue and instantly regret it. What if someone hear them? For god’s sake, he was in the school; this was not supposed to happen. The room was filled with wet sounds; it was detention time so most of the students had already gone home and the unusual silence made their sounds much louder than it should be. The boy’s free hand came up to touch the base of Clint’s cock, caressing everything he couldn’t put in his mouth.

Now only the tip of his cock was in the kid’s mouth and he was feeling his orgasm building in his lower belly. The boy looked up with those lusty blue eyes and he came undone. He pulled the other’s hair too hard, making him open his mouth to moan. When Clint opened his eyes again there was cum all over the student’s cheeks and chin. The younger brought his hand to his face, cleaned the cum and licked it. Clint wanted to die. The boy got up, straightened his clothes – he had already come, but Clint didn’t registered when – and left a quick kiss in the teacher’s cheek.

“Best detention ever, sir.” He said before leaving.

Clint didn’t have a word to describe how fucked he actually was.

.

The boy’s name was Pietro Maximoff and he was a pain in the ass. Actually, he was a pain in Clint’s ass. He was in senior year and had just moved to this school with his sister, Wanda. It was in the middle of September when Clint went to class with a note from the head teacher warning him about two new students who just got transferred from a school in Sokovia, Eastern Europe. Thank god he wasn’t the English teacher. Natasha will probably have problems with those two. He entered the classroom and all the students were already there, chatting with each other, some of them standing out of their places, some sitting in their colleague’s tables. Clint soon glimpsed two unfamiliar faces. The first one was a girl with long brown hair, dark make up – are students even allowed to wear make up? – wearing a black dress and a red jacked. The other was a tall boy, with white hair and a thin beard. He was wearing black trousers and a tight t-shirt – he is not sure about make up, but it should be illegal to students to wear clothes that tight. He was quite handsome. Not that Clint thought about it, it would be totally inappropriate.

Actually, Clint totally though about it. He would admit later.

He left his things on his desk and cleaned his throat to draw his students’ attention. When everyone was in their places and in silence he started talking.

“Good morning everyone.” They all answered him good morning. “So, we have new students today.” He checked the note for their names. “Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. They just came to The States, welcome kids. Be nice to them and let’s start the lesson.”

Clint opens his book in the marked page. Functions. All the students hate functions. The first test would be a whole bunch of Ds. That’s how it is to be a math teacher. Maybe one day Clint would understand why all his students seemed to hate his subject. The class went pretty well. The new kids stayed quite all the lesson, the boy with his pen in the mouth the whole time, paying attention and taking notes.

.

In the beginning he seemed a perfect student; always sitting in the first row, taking notes and paying attention to the class. Actually, he even seemed a little shy. He had problems with making friends and used to walk around just with his sister. Clint could never imagine the kid would become such a tease. For the first month Pietro went pretty unnoticed in Clint’s class, neither shouting correct answers, like the good students, nor making trouble, like the bad ones.

It all changed when he applied the first test. Most of the students failed, as expected. A few Fs, a lot of Ds and just two As. The first one was from Stark, the biggest playboy in the school, always involved in some mess, but a small genius in math and physics. He never got less than an A in Clint’s tests. The other A was from Pietro Maximoff. It is always great to have an A+ student, but it wasn’t the A that drew his attention. There was a small piece of paper clipped to the boy’s test with a quick note written on it:

“Wonder how your lips would feel against mine ;) – P.M.”

That seems quite inappropriate. He probably should take this to the head teacher. This could be quite an issue. But Clint didn’t want to put the kid in trouble. He could call him after class, talk to him and explain all the problems with it. But talking to students was not the way he worked. He used to solve all the problems with detention or taking it to the head teacher. He didn’t even know how to start. ‘You know you shouldn’t want to kiss your professors, right?’ No. Not going to happen. He honestly didn’t know what to do. In the end he gave the boy’s test back with a little note clipped to it:

“You shouldn’t send notes like that. It’s inappropriate. – Professor Barton”

The kid would understand.

.

Everything went normal in the next week. Pietro acted like nothing happened, always silent and paying attention in the class. Everything seemed normal. Clint was glad that his note worked. He didn’t want to bring a topic like this to the head teacher. It could become a problem to him and the boy seemed a good student. He would forget about it and everything was going to be ok.

It was Friday and he was exhausted. The issue with the Maximoff kid had already fled out of his mind and everything he thought about was going home and having some rest. The class had ended and all the students were already gone. He was packing his things when he noticed a small piece of paper that wasn’t there before.

“If it wasn’t inappropriate I wouldn’t feel so horny thinking about you fucking me up your desk – P.M.”

Ok, now, THIS is inappropriate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it took me a little longer than expected to update. I had tons of things to do for college, I'm sorry.  
> I hope the chapter is worthy the wait ;)

Clint spent the whole weekend thinking about the note. He had a big problem in his hands. This was probably some kind of sexual harassment and it was serious matter. He knew he had to take it to the  head teacher, but the truth is he didn't want to. He didn't get along very well with Alexander Pierce. He didn't even know how to start this conversation. 'So, do you know that  Maximoff kid? He  kind of  wants to fuck with me and I don't know what to do.' No. One hundred and ten percent No. This is something he would say to Natasha. But to Pierce? Not going to happen. Plus, knowing how the guy's head worked he knew he would probably think that Clint had seduced the boy or something.  He left the note in his case and tried not to think about it, but that dirty message  refused to leave his mind.

When Monday came he still didn't know what to do . He arrived at the school a little late and went directly to his office to catch some things for the class. When he opened the door he noticed a small piece of paper on the floor that someone probably  had throw n under the door. He took it in his hands and read:

"I want to knee under your desk and suck your dick while you try to teach the others. - P.M."

'Oh .My. God. What have I done so wrong to deserve this?' He though. He already had a big problem with those two notes and now there is a third one. Fuck. He had the feeling this wasn't going to stop if he didn't do something about it soon. But then he took a look at the clock and noticed the class should start in two minutes. He put the note in his pocket, caught his books and went to class room in a rush. 

.

Clint was standing in front of Pierce's door, notes in his pocket and still not sure  if he wanted to do it. He had been there, looking at the words on the door - Alexander Pierce. Head Teacher. Knock before entering. - and thinking about his problem for five long minutes. He brought up his hand to knock the door and stopped himself. Not going to happen. He should solve this on his own. He ripped the notes he had in his pockets, threw them in the trash can and went to his office.

.

When he opened the door there was another piece of paper on the floor. 'Oh.  God. No. Please. Not. Again. D on't. D o. T his. To. Me. Please. D on't...'

"Will you finger my tight little ass while I beg you to fuck me, sir? - P.M."

'Jesus. Fucking. Christ. Help me.' Those messages were getting dirtier. How could that shy kid from a month ago be this little monster writing those things? He sat at his desk and sighed. The note wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that he imagined it. He imagined the kid lying on his bed, pale skin against dark sheets, open legs, cock hard and leaking against his own stomach. His face all pink and cute and begging for more while Clint prepares him with three fingers. There was a familiar sensation between his legs. This was bad. This was really bad.

.

The next class was with the Seniors and Pietro  Maximoff was going to be there. Fuck. So the kid sends him dirty notes and expects him to look in his face right after that ? How can this boy even look at him after writing those things?  He entered the class room  and went directly to the desk.

"Good morning. Open your books at the page 84."

And then he looked at Pietro. The boy was sitting in the first row, legs opened and sucking the tip of his pen in the mouth a little too obscene than the normal. When he noticed Clint's sight on him the kid showed a big smirk and blinked him an eye. The teacher closed his eyes and sighed. He was showing how much the provocations affected him. He shouldn't. He knew he shouldn't. But he couldn't help. The looked away from the tease.

"Can someone please read the first paragraph for me?"

Luckily Banner raised his hand before Pietro. As much as he wanted to say the class went normally, it didn't. He spent the whole time ignoring the boy's teasing and trying to act like nothing was happening. It had been one hell of a day.

.

Two  weeks had passed and the provocations didn't stop. During classes Pietro continued the  annoying  teasing, always in the first row, doing things with that pen in his mouth that should be illegal in all 50 states. Eyes blinking, lips being licked and hands on the crotch were everyday things. The notes didn't  stop neither. Sometimes they appeared in the middle of his things, sometimes under his door. In one memorable time Pietro bumped into Clint in the middle of the corridor, put the note in his shirt's pocket and left. The older man stayed there almost in shock with the boy's boldness. On the paper was written: 

"Dreamed of you last night. I'm wondering if you fuck so well in real life too. - P.M."

He considered taking the situation to Pierce, but something stopped him every time he decided to go to the guy's office. This idea completely went away on the day he didn't receive a note. Everyday the boy sent him at least one dirty message until the day he didn't sent any. Clint caught himself waiting for the note and couldn't hide the disappointment when  i t didn't came. When he received a message the next day it felt different than before.

" Will you tie my hands, gag my mouth and fuck me hard and good? - P.M."

No he wouldn't . Not if you asked him at this point. But he totally imagined it and felt hot with the though. That was when he noticed he enjoyed the teasing. His ethical notion wouldn't let him lean a finger on the boy, but he couldn't deny anymore how much he liked reading Pietro's  fantasies . 

.

It was a sunny afternoon. Clint had been in his office for two hours  proofreading the Junior's tests. He was exhausted and decided to go out for a smoke. He sat on a bench outside the school, near the basketball court where some students were playing. He recognized some of them: Stark, Bruce, Vision - actually his name was Victor, but everyone called him Vision and Clint never discovered why -, Thor and Pietro. Everyone were paying attention in the game and none of them noticed Clint there. Of course Pietro drew his attention. 

It was one of the few opportunities Barton had  to see Pietro acting naturally, not trying to seduce or tease him. He was just being himself, a young man playing and having fun.  He was smiling, an honest and natural smile. His white hair were messier than usual, falling on his face and sticking to his forehead with sweat. Clint was finally seeing him as what he really was and he couldn't help smiling . 

They paused the game for a rest and a cup of water. Pietro high-fived Thor and took out his t-shirt to relieve the heat. Clint was a little shocked by sight. He couldn't even dream about having a body like this. Pietro took a bottle of water Stark was offering him. He drank half of it and dumped the rest of it on his body and WOW...

The kid was hot.

That was the first time Clint  admitted .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to left all the compliments, criticism and suggestions on the comments (:  
> And visit me on tumblr: http://tioalberto.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I want to send a special thanks to my lovely beta gay_babies_in_space <3
> 
> Enjoy the reading, guys (:

"Do you want to lay me down your bed and fuck me nice and slow? - P.M."

He wanted it. He wanted it so badly it was driving him nuts. He wanted to strip that boy naked, lay him on his bed - his couch, his desk, doesn't matter - and kiss every inch of that body. He wanted to bite his nipples and leave hickeys all over his neck. He wanted to slowly finger him open until he's begging for his cock. He wanted to fuck him senseless and watch the pleasure in his face as he comes all over his own stomach.

Clint sat on the chair behind his desk and hid his face in his hands, trying not to scream in frustration. It's the second note he received that day. The first one was about Pietro deepthroating him and he had to bite his lips to avoid a moan to escape at the thought of it. Damn it, he is forty-fucking-two. Sexual tension shouldn't be part of his life anymore. The last time he felt like this, he was probably sixteen or something.

It's all that damn tease's fault. Why does he have to be so hot? Why does he have to look so good sucking his pen in that glorious pink mouth? Why does he keep sending those dirty notes that fill Clint's mind with images of him being fucked in every position possible? How can he even get all the ideas to write that many notes? Damn it.

Natasha opened the door and entered his office. Clint quickly put the note inside of his desk in which he might or might not have being keeping some of Pietro's notes. He smiled to his friend and tried to act like nothing was happening. Romanoff gave him a suspicious look and laid a cup of coffee on the table, sitting on a chair in front of Clint.

"So..." She started. "Something is bothering you."

Clint looked at her face, not sure if he should tell her. Of course, she was his best friend and if he were to say it to anyone, she would be the first to know. But he didn't know even how to start telling this story, even to her. There were so many things wrong about it he couldn't foresee her reaction, even with their fifteen year friendship. She could either laugh at his silliness or be deadly mad and complain about ethical issues for the next month.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He answered.

"Not only is something bothering you, but it's probably about your love life... or sexual life."

"What the fuck, Natasha? There is nothing..."

"Is it a man or a woman?" She smiled at him, trying to get a confession.

"There. Is. Nothing. Going. On."

"Oh, come on, Clint! I've known you for fifteen fucking years. Do you think I don't remember Bobbi? Or Coulson? I know how you act when you want someone you can't have."

He hid his face in his hands and sighed. There was no way he could hide something from Natasha. That woman knew more about him than he knew about himself - of course she would notice sooner or later.

"You should get laid." She said.

"What?"

"To forget about it. We are going out tonight." Damn, she'd started to order him about. He knew there was no way to convince her otherwise. "I'll meet you here after classes."

"Natasha, please don't."

"Not arguing! See you later. Have to go and teach some teenagers."

She winked at him and got up. She stopped just before closing the door and looked back at him.

"So, is it a man or a woman?"

"A man." He answered, rolling his eyes.

"Good to know."

She smiled and walked away.

.

Natasha was right. Natasha was always right. He knew the moment they entered the club and the music involved him. He would have some fun and forget about that damn kid. At least for one night. One night he would not be alone in his apartment torturing himself with the though of Pietro's teasing. If he were lucky, he could take someone home and have a sexual experience without any fantasies of the Maximoff boy involved. It had become a quite rare situation recently.

They went straight to the bar and ordered a drink. It didn't take long for Nat to take him to the dance floor. They danced together, Clint guiding Natasha's moves, hips moving with the song beat. Soon Barton noticed a guy looking at him. Young, tall, dark hair, very good looking. He winked at him when he noticed Clint looking back.

"Go and get him, tiger," Natasha whispered - more like screamed with the loud music around them - in his ear and disappeared into the middle of the crowd.

The guy approached him, embracing him by the shoulders. Clint let his own hands rest on the other's hips and they started to move. Hips together, moving at the same beat and wow... that guy was hot. He had piercing eyes and cheek bones that could probably kill. From what Clint could feel by the touch he had a well built body under that shirt. And his moves. He moved like sin itself. Clint was about to kiss him when a new pair of hands stated to touch him and he felt a body dancing behind him.

'What a lucky day, yeah?' He thought. The first guy smiled to the other and the three of them started to move together. Clint let his body fall on the second guy's embrace, feeling strong arms around him. Mr Dark-haired eventually announced he was going for a drink and went away. Barton stayed there on the other's arms until he leaned down to say in his ear with that well known accent:

"Didn't know you were into dancing, sir."

Pietro. Fucking. Maximoff. What the hell? He turned to see a mischievous smile on his student's face. 'What is that kid doing here? Is he even old enough to be in this club?' Clint felt panic starting to grow inside him. He started looking for Natasha and found her sitting in the bar talking to Sam Wilson - the barista, who also happened to be her friend.

"We have to go." He said.

"What? But we have just arrived!"

"Pietro Maximoff is here."

"What? Pietro Maxi... What?!" She seemed truly shocked.

"He's the one who have been bothering me, ok? Now we need to.."

"You have been acting weird for the last month because of Pietro Maximoff?"

"I tell you everything later, ok? Now let's go."

"No!" She held him by the arm. "Not going to happen!"

"Nat, let's.."

"You are not running away because of that kid!" She is ordering again. "See that guy you were dancing with? He's still looking at you. So you are going there, talking to him and having a good time, ok?! No! No arguing! Now go!"

Of course Clint was not going argue with her. Nor disobey. As always. He approached the guy, still feeling a little weird - very weird actually, there was no way he was feeling ok with that kid behind his back.

"Hey," Clint said.

"Hello, handsome," The man answered him, smiling.

"So... can I buy you a drink?"

That was how their conversation started. Barton couldn’t deny he had a good time with him. His name was Grant Ward and he worked for the government. He also happened to be funny and very intelligent. Clint should take him home. In fact, he almost asked him out, but when he was going to do that he saw Pietro leaning on the wall behind Ward. When the boy noticed he had the older's attention he grabbed the first guy who passed next to him and kissed him. Clint felt a flame burning inside of him.

Fuck. He was not suppose to feel like that.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," he said to Ward.

"What? Is there a problem?"

"No - it's not personal. Sorry, I really have to go."

And he left. He knew he shouldn't let the kid affect him, but he did anyway. He got in his car and went straight home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me where the ideia of Clint flirting with Grant Ward came from, the only thing I know is that I like it ;D
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter, don't forget to leave a comment ;)  
> Visit me on tumblr: http://tioalberto.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me, guys? (:  
> It took me this long to update this fic because I'm writing another fic to show Pietro's POV of this story. If you haven't seen it, here is the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4063006/chapters/9144292  
> Once again, a big 'thank you' for my beta, gay_babies_at_space (:
> 
> Enjoy the chapter (:

Pietro made him jealous and he hates himself for it. That damn kid, for God’s sake. Why does he have to make his life so miserable? He honestly wanted to go there, grab that guy by the collar, throw him away and claim the boy’s lips for himself – a boy young enough to be his son and who also happens to be his student. That little shit made _him_ – a forty-two years old man, very mature and totally concerned about the ethics in his profession – feel like a stupid fifteen years old who's jealous of his first boyfriend.

When he arrived home he stopped to think how much of an idiot he was. He should have stayed there. He should have invited Ward to come home with him. He really should be having sex with him right now instead of torturing himself because of Pietro Maximoff. He acted exactly like the boy wanted him to. He was letting him know how much his teasing was affecting him. Again. Fuck.

If this was a war, he would be losing it. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was falling for the damn tease and falling hard.

.

“Will you tie my hands, gag my mouth and fuck me hard and good?” Natasha read and started to laugh. “Oh my God, so kinky! This story is getting better with every note I read.”

“Oh Nat, stop laughing, please.”

Clint had told Natasha the story of Pietro’s teasing, just like he promised the day before. She showed up at his flat just after lunch, demanding an explanation about him leaving early and without Mr. Dark-haired. He had to tell her the whole Maximoff situation. In the beginning he was afraid she would be pissed at him for not taking the due procedures to stop it, but she ended up laughing her ass off at his miserable situation. She was now reading the notes that didn’t ended up in the trash can – to be honest, most of them; Clint started to unconsciously collect them after he realized how much he likes Pietro’s fantasies – and making the worst comments ever.

“Do you want to lie me down your bed and fuck me nice and slow? Wow, this one is pretty hot, actually. I can totally see you doing this to the boy.”

“Jesus, Nat, don’t say that. Are you really encouraging me to fuck one of my students?”

“I’m not encouraging! I’m just saying I find the image of you fucking him ‘nice and slow’ really hot.” She winked at him and he hid his face in his hand. He moaned through his shame and frustration. “So, last night, what happened?”

“Well, I was dancing with that Ward guy when someone approached us from behind me and started dancing with us. I thought it was my lucky day until I noticed it was Pietro-freaking-Maximoff.”

“And it didn’t end up as a threesome! Shame on you, Barton!” She yelled.

Clint paused for like five seconds, just looking at her face and eventually said:

“Please, tell me this is a joke.”

She started to laugh again and earned another groan from her friend.

“Okay, okay. Go on.”

“Then I freaked out and found you at the bar. You sent me to talk to Ward, I went there and we actually had a good time. Until I saw the boy nearby. He noticed I was looking at him, grabbed the first guy who passed and snogged the hell out of him.”

“You said it with so much anger I’m honestly expecting you to punch the guy in the face next.”

“No, I just left and came home. That’s it.”

“Awn, how adorable, you were jealous of your boy!”

“Hey! He's not ‘my boy’! I have nothing to do with him.” She just laughed on his face again. “You are the worst best friend ever. I was really expecting some advice or something.”

“You are completely lost, aren’t you?” She smiled and grabbed him hand. “I don’t know what you are going to do about it, but be sure that, if you fuck this boy, don’t fuck your career too.”

He smiled and left a kiss on her hand.

“I thought you were going to tell me not to fuck him under any situation, honestly.”

“Well, I don’t think that's an option anymore, not now that you’ve fallen in love with him so damn hard.”

“Hey! I’m not in love with him!”

“Oh Clint, you are so cute! Come on!”

“No! Really! I’m not…”

“Don’t make me laugh! You collect his fantasies, you are jealous of him and, _God,_ the way you talk about this kid! Seriously, why don’t you just fuck him already? He’s probably still wondering if 'you fuck so well in real life too’.”

Clint groaned and lay on his sofa, hiding his face on a cushion. Natasha wasn’t going to stop anymore. He bets ten bucks that Pietro was going to be ‘your boy’ from that moment on.

“You are totally encouraging me to fuck him!” Clint realized.

.

Next Friday Clint assigned a list of exercises for his senior students. It wasn’t a test, just something that would earn some points at the end of the semester. The list wasn’t long and the exercises weren’t difficult so there was no reason for anyone to create problem. Except for Pietro Maximoff, who refused to answer the questions. Of course this kid had to create a problem. He didn’t just create problems in Clint’s lessons, he WAS a problem in Clint’s lessons. He was a brilliant student, yes, always getting A in the tests, always giving the right answers when asked.

“Maximoff, are you paying attention? What’s the answer to this problem?” Clint used to ask when he was done with the boy’s teasing.

“Thirty-seven, Mr. Barton.” He always had the correct number at the tip of his tongue.

He was brilliant, but during class he was the devil himself. He tormented Clint every single class. On that day he had done the first exercise and spent the rest of the class mocking the teacher with that pen in his mouth and his hand on his crotch. The older did his best to just ignore the boy and keep doing his things, but he couldn’t help take a look or two – or twelve – at him. Every time Pietro noticed the teacher’s sight on him he showed that charming smile that went straight to his dick. Damn this kid.

At the end of the class he took the lists back. Pietro had one exercise answered and one half done. He looked at the paper and then to the boy’s face.

“Detention after class.” He said and went to the next student’s desk.

If he knew what was going to happen during detention he might not have got the boy into this. But it was more likely he would do it anyway. At this point he had already fallen too hard for the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I'll update this fic and "Oh Mr. Barton" alternately, so it won't take so long anymore (:  
> Come say hi on my tumblr: http://tioalberto.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW chapter you were all wainting for ;)  
> My thank you to my beta, gay_babies_at_space <3
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and check the notes at the end for some stuff ((:

“Since you couldn’t answer the ten questions on the list, I have another one here with just five exercises.” Clint explained to Pietro. “If you don’t answer those you’ll be in serious trouble.”

The boy nodded and took the list of exercises.

In all honesty, he didn’t want to give Pietro that detention. He didn’t like to give anyone detention. It meant that he had to stay an hour extra at school, which was bloody inconvenient - especially on Fridays, when he was tired and wanted nothing more than go home get some rest. But Pietro was special. He truly thought that the boy was a great student, despite his behavior. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he liked the boy. He had developed an affection for him during that last few weeks and didn’t want to fuck with his life. Well… at least not in a non-sexual way.

Barton sat at his desk and started to correct the exercises from the class. Occasionally, he stopped to look at his student. Once or twice he seemed to be doing the exercises, but mostly he was just sitting there with his pen in his mouth. Clint gave him thirty minutes, enough time to solve at least four of the questions. He knew Pietro could solve all the questions since they were pretty easy and the kid was such a brilliant student – he got an A in both tests he had done since he entered the school. Clint got up to take a look at his progress.

When he saw the exercises he struggled to contain his anger. There wasn’t a single number written down on the page. He must be kidding. The older man had to fight the urge to scream at him. Pietro was looking at him with an unreadable expression. Okay, he might like this kid, but he wouldn’t mind spanking him on that moment. _Spanking_ … Oh.

Clint was going to have to take drastic actions. He went back to his desk, sat on his chair and said:

“Maximoff, come here.”

The kid looked at him with a confused expression, but did as he said.

“Open this drawer.” He ordered, pointing to the first drawer on his desk.

Pietro did it. There was some stuff Clint used during classes: markers, an eraser, set squares… a fifty centimeters wooden ruler.

“Take the ruler and give it to me.”

He kept obeying. He took the ruler and gave it to the teacher. The older man examined the object and smiled to himself.

“Well done. Now push your pants down your knees and lean down the desk.”

Pietro looked at him with wide eyes. If Clint were thinking a little more about what he was going to do, he would be wide eyed too. But at that moment he was so mad that the only thing he could think about was teaching this boy a lesson.

“I’m going to spank you for being such a prick.” He started to explain. “Ten hits, one for each exercise from that list you didn’t answer. And you are going to count out loud. Don’t you dare failing this time.” Pietro nodded, still wide eyed, but stayed still. “Come on, pants down!”

He saw Pietro swallowing hard before starting to unzip his pants. He pushed both trousers and underwear down to the middle of his thighs and leaned down his elbows on the teacher’s desk. Not a word spoken. Clint took a second to admire the view before asking:

“Ready?”

The boy nodded and it was all the older man needed to throw the first hit. Pietro moaned in pain and gasped a little before saying quietly:

“One.”

“Good.” Clint approved with a smirk before landing the second hit. The student’s head fell, his forehead touching the table. It took a little longer for him to count this time. After some seconds he said:

“Two.”

By the seventh hit Pietro was already trembling and stammering. His ass was a cute shade of pink that gave Clint the urge to kiss each cheek, hug the boy and say that everything was okay. Of course he didn’t, that kid had to learn his lesson. So he threw the eighth hit on his ass, making him moan and purr beautifully. He trembled silently for some seconds before murmuring:

“E-e-ight.”

“Good boy. Just two more, okay?” Clint whispered in his ear. Pietro nodded frantically and then the ninth hit came.

“Ni.. N-nine.”

The older couldn’t resist. He left a small kiss on his students’ neck before the last hit. The blow made Pietro writhe while moaning. He stayed silent for a long time, breathing hard. He gasped a little before he could manage to say:

“Ten.”

“Good. Now you can get up.”

Pietro was trembling and couldn’t get up without holding himself on the desk. He turned to Clint and Oh God… he looked astonishing. His hair messier than ever, his face as pink as his ass. His pupils were so wide with lust that there was no sign of blue. His glorious mouth was all wet and red from biting. His shirt was all crumpled, his tie crooked. And his dick… The boy’s cock was fully hard between his legs, all red and leaking pre-cum. The bastard was getting off on being spanked. Fuck. Clint wasn’t sure if he was mad at the kid for taking pleasure from his punishment or really fucking excited about his kink.

Clint honestly didn’t know what to do. He just kept looking at the younger for a while, a little shocked by the sight. Before he could decide how to act, the student came in his direction, holding him by the waist with one hand and kissing his neck shyly. Barton let his hand rest on the other’s shoulder. His hand came up to touch Pietro’s face and guide him for a kiss – an almost chaste kiss, just a touch of their lips, uncertain on both sides. The boy’s hand slid down slowly until it reached Clint’s groin, rubbing a little rougher when he found his cock fully erected inside his pants. He had been half hard since the fourth or fifth hit, but after seeing him all messy and horny he couldn’t help being completely stiff.

Pietro broke the kiss and looked at the teacher’s face with those lusty eyes before dropping to his knees. Oh God, the boy was on his knees in front of his cock. Oh God, he’s actually mouthing him over his trousers. They are really going to do this. Oh Lord, he was so fucked. His hands found the younger’s hair when he started to open his pants. He pushed it down together with his briefs just enough to free his dick. That pink tongue that had been teasing him for the last month came out to lick the tip of his penis and he had to contain a moan. The boy’s eyes were fixed on him and after noticing he was actually enjoying it Pietro closed them and took half of the man’s dick on his mouth.

It felt amazing. It was warm and wet and so fucking good. Clint had to fight the urge of thrusting forwards into that welcoming mouth. He let the boy do it at his own pace, sometimes slower, sometimes a little faster, trying to get used to Barton’s length. He could tell the kid was doing his best to put everything he could inside his mouth. He wanted to moan and give Pietro words of encouragement, but he was afraid of someone hearing them. _Shit_ , the door wasn’t locked; someone could walk in at any moment. He didn’t know if he was more scared or more excited with the idea of danger. The younger used his hand to touch what he couldn’t take with his mouth.

Clint soon started to feel this familiar sensation and knew he was going to come soon. Maybe too soon, actually. He felt a little embarrassed with how quickly the boy got him off. He looked down and saw those beautiful blue eyes looking up at him and came. He didn’t have time to warn Pietro, he just pulled his hair hard, making him open his mouth to moan – Clint couldn’t tell if it was pain or pleasure at this point. When his orgasm faded away he opened his eyes again to see a totally spent Pietro, cock softening in his own hand and cum all over his face.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, he came over the boy’s face. He was about to take something to clean it when his student raised one of his hands to take the come off his face and lick it. He fucking licked it and looked unbelievably innocent with that curious look on his face. Clint just froze in place. Pietro slowly got himself up, straightened his clothes and left a quick kiss on the teacher’s cheek before saying:

“Best detention ever, sir.”

He collected his things quickly and left. Clint stayed there for long moments, still trying to believe in what had just happen.

Oh Lord, he was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first thing: I drew fanart :D  
> Check it here: http://tioalberto.tumblr.com/post/123293643776/teacher-clint-and-student-pietro-from-my-fics-too
> 
> Second thing: MissV mentioned this song from the musical Mamma Mia! called "Does Your Mother Know?" which is 100% this fic <3  
> Check it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LsLATkjfkgY
> 
> Hope you liked the reading (:  
> Follow me on tumblr: http://tioalberto.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, a special thanks for Alrix for helping me with this chapter <3  
> Enjoy, guys (:

Clint stayed there, leaning on the wall for ten long minutes, just looking at the empty classroom. The only thing he did after Pietro left was straighten up his clothes. Jesus Fucking Christ, he didn’t know what to think. He thought about how many laws and ethical rules he had broken in the last thirty minutes; Non-consensual spanking: check. Having sexual intercourse with one of his students: check. Having sexual intercourse with a minor…. Oh my God. He didn’t even know how old the boy was. He looked around eighteen, but could be seventeen – maybe even a sixteen year-old who seemed a little older than he actually was. Clint hopes the kid is not underage.

He couldn’t allow anything to happen again. Imagine all the ways this shit could end up wrong. If someone discovered he would be one hundred and ten percent fucked. He would not only lose his job, but his reputation too. Who would hire a teacher with a sexual scandal on his résumé? His career would be lost. And the boy’s parents, what would he say to them? What would they think of him? There was no way to convince them it was the kid who started it, that everything was consensual – okay, maybe that spanking session wasn’t _that much_ consensual, but it was obvious the boy not only was okay with it, but actually enjoyed it. But nobody would believe it. He would bear the reputation of sexual harasser one way or another. And if the boy is not eighteen yet, imagine how worse it would be. Oh God. Clint _really_ hopes the kid is not underage.

This situation could not go any further but… But he wanted it so much. He wanted to touch Pietro more, to kiss him again. That blow job had been amazing. That astonishing vision of the younger all messy and horny after being spanked, Clint wanted to see it again. He wanted to see his face while being fucked and hear his moans when he comes. The boy was simply irresistible. And truth being told, his historic of resisting the irresistible wasn’t very good.

Oh Jesus, he didn’t want to think about it. He just wanted to lie down on his bed and stay there forever – no ethical issues, no hot students, no internal conflicts. ‘At least it’s Friday’, he thought. He had two days of freedom. He didn’t have to deal with it for two long days. The whole weekend without Pietro Maximoff bothering his existence. With that thought he got up and started to collect his things to go home. He walked slowly to the student’s desk to collect the list of exercises and when he took it in his hands he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

All the questions were answered. _Correctly_ answered. Pietro knew the solutions and marked all the correct alternatives before leaving. After all this, he still worried about the exercises.

Clint is not sure if he loves or hates that boy the most.

.

‘Two days free of Pietro Maximoff in his life’, he thought. Easy to say, a little bit harder for it to happen. Clint spent the whole Saturday thinking about the student. He did his best to just forget about the issue, but it returned to his mind over and over again. He woke up around ten in the morning and as soon as the sleepiness went away his head filled with images of Pietro on his knees. He couldn’t tell what was stronger: the sexual arousal, the guilt of what he had done the day before or the internal conflict about the ethical issues that involved the situation. Clint groaned and hid his face on the sheets. He wished he was still asleep.

.

After lunch he took those exercises from the senior students to proofread. He sat on the armchair in which he normally did his work – no, he didn’t have an office at home, he was not that kind of guy, organization wasn’t his strongest feature. In the middle of the task his pen stopped working – there must be an universal conspiracy against him that Saturday, he’s sure about that – and he got up to look for another one. He opened a drawer where he knew he kept some things related to work and there he found it: a pen and five or six small pieces of paper with some well-known messages written on then. _Oh Shit_. Pietro’s notes. Of course he would find those. Universal conspiracy confirmed. He took one of them and read:

“Will you spank me when I behave badly, sir? ;) – P.M.”

“ _Jesus-fucking-Christ-Lord-of-all-heavens-oh-God-no-way-why-do-you-hate-me-so-much?!!_ ” Clint actually screamed.

He threw the note inside and closed – more like beat – the drawer. He took a hard breath to calm down a little. After some seconds he opened the drawer again to take the pen – it’s obvious he would forget the goddamn pen – and went back to work.

.

At around eight pm he found himself lying on his bed, pajama pants around his knees, rutting against the sheets and biting one of his pillows while thinking about fucking Pietro. He hates himself so much because of it. He hadn’t done something like that for years. Rutting against his sheets isn’t something a forty-year-old should be doing. But he couldn’t help it. He spent all day long with images of the boy being fucked in different positions. Eventually his frustration became too much. He laid down, trying to forget about it, but his head betrayed him.

He started to imagine Pietro lying on his back below him, legs on each side of his body. He imagined taking the boy’s knees and putting them up his own shoulders. His hips started moving against his will, his own body betraying his sense of ethics. Soon enough he had already pushed his pants down and was rutting frantically against the cotton of his bed linen. He caught himself kissing his pillow, thinking about kissing those soft lips Pietro had and Jesus, that’s a thing fourteen-year-olds actually did. After some minutes he came all over the sheets, suppressing his moan on the pillow.

And then he felt bad about it. He had masturbated thinking about Pietro before, of course. But this time it was different. Before Friday his thoughts about the boy were just a fantasy, completely platonic. Those things he imagined were never supposed to happen. He wasn’t wondering how the younger’s lips would feel against his, he knew it – and wanted to taste it again. He shouldn’t want more. But he did. He did want it so hard it almost hurt.

Clint groaned for the twelfth time that day and got up to clean himself.

.

Sunday morning Clint discovered he had nothing to eat for breakfast. He reminded himself he had to do the groceries the day before, but it was completely forgotten in the middle of all those thoughts about the Maximoff kid. He checked his fridge twice to be sure there really was nothing to eat before deciding to go the bakery on the other side of the street. He lived on an apartment building and there was this little bakery in front of it. It was a small family business in which they served breakfast. Clint used to go there in situations like that.

He brushed his teeth quickly and changed to a T-shit before taking the stairs and going there. There were two people in line and it didn’t take long for him to order a cup of coffee and a croissant. He chose a table near the windows, sat there and, before he could take the first bite he looked ahead and… _Oh God. No Way._ Pietro Maximoff was sitting at the next table with a half-eaten cake and looking at him with a surprised look on his face. They stared at each other’s face, not sure what to say for almost a minute before Clint finally asked:

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Pietro looked around, unsure how to answer.

“Err… I’m eating this cake, I guess?” Clint gave him that ‘No Shit Sherlock’ look, disapproving the answer. “What?! I love the cakes they make here!” The older kept looking at him with disapprove. “Okay, there was nothing to eat at home and this was the nearest bakery.”

Well, so Pietro lived in his neighborhood. Because his misery wasn’t enough yet. And of course he had every single day since the kid moved here to see him around, but it had to be precisely on the weekend he simply did _not_ want to see the boy’s face.

“What are you doing here by the way?” Pietro asked.

“I live across the street. Always ends up here when the fridge is empty.”

“Oh, so we are neighbors! I live two blocks away.” The boy said cheerfully.

Clint took a small breath. ‘Yes we are. Fuck my life.’, he thought. He got up, collected his food and sat on Pietro’s table. He started to eat his croissant before starting to speak.

“Maximoff, we have to talk.” Pietro’s smile vanished.

“Yeah, I know.”

“The thing is… this has to stop, kid.” He said, looking into the younger’s eyes. And he had such beautiful eyes. A deep shade of blue that Clint had never noticed before.

“But I…”

Clint kept looking at the boy’s face and wow… He never got the chance to admire his features. His nose was beautifully shaped, as well as his jaw line. Even that white dried hair that Barton always found a little weird… it just worked.

“But I only did everything I did because I though you felt the same.”

A small laugh escaped the older’s lips.

“Yes, I do.” Pietro looked at him wide eyed. “Yep. You drive me mad, boy.”

And now the kid was blushing. It wasn’t enough he was already noticing how handsome he was, now he was looking the cutest thing ever. Clint wanted to scream in frustration.

“But I can’t let this continue.” He added. “You are my student. If someone finds out we both would be fucked.”

Pietro bit his lip. ‘Oh God, quit playing games with my heart, please.’ He wanted to jump on that boy right there.

“When I graduate; When I’m not your student anymore… Is there a chance?”

“You have seven months until you graduate, kid. That’s a lot of time. A lot of things may happen until there. Maybe you fall in love with someone your age, someone more appropriate.”

“But it has to be you.”

“I don’t think I’m the one, Pietro.”

The boy looked honestly upset and it made Clint feel bad. The younger looked adorable, red face, puppy eyes. The sigh gave him an urge to hug the kid, and kiss him, and tell that everything was alright, that he wouldn’t upset him anymore. Damn, it hurt. The look in the boy’s eyes made him feel awful. He was saying things he didn’t mean. He wanted to be with Pietro so much…

Well. Fuck it.

He touched the boy’s hand softly and then tangled their fingers together.

“But… Maybe… It wouldn’t hurt so much if nobody knew about it.”

The younger gave him a confused look. Clint winked and went to the cashier to pay for both their breakfasts. He stopped at the door and looked at the boy.

“Are you coming or not?”

Pietro grabbed his coat and followed Clint to his apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for Alrix for helping me with this chapter (:  
> Enjoy the reading.

Clint opened the door of his apartment hastily. He let Pietro in and pressed the boy against the door as soon as he closed it. He attacked Pietro’s mouth, kissing him wildly, releasing all the frustration from day before. He touched the boy’s sides, slid his hands down until it stopped on his hips. Pietro moaned beautifully into the kiss. _Oh God_ , he had wanted to kiss the kid like that for so long. He fantasied of fucking that mouth with his tongue so many times and he couldn’t quite believe he was actually doing it – licking the boy’s tongue and biting his lower lip. Pietro hugged him around his neck, pulling him closer.

At this point he didn’t care anymore. He couldn’t have this boy, but _fuck it_ , he’s going to have him anyway. He had two big relationships in his life and both of them were with people he was not supposed to have a love affair with.

Bobbi Morse. It started when he was twenty-four. He was on his first job as a teacher at HYDRA High School. And there was this headmaster, Schmidt, who had the prettiest fiancé ever. Of course he didn’t want to steal his boss’ girlfriend, but it wasn’t his fault she fell in love with him too. He got fired, but they stayed together for five years. They almost got married, but their disagreements and the lies destroyed the relationship.

Phil Coulson. One of his coworkers at SHIELD High School. He was thirty when he joined the staff and Coulson had been working there for several years already. He had been married for almost ten years and had two kids. Of course he didn’t want to tear their family apart, but it wasn’t his fault he fell in love with him too. Phil’s ex-wife never liked him, but his sons always enjoyed the weekends with “dad and Uncle Clint”. They were together for seven years and just broke up because Phil moved to Washington for and amazing job opportunity. He thought a lot about going with him, but ended up staying in New York.

And then there he was, pinning that boy against the door. That boy who was young enough to be his child. That boy who was his student, the last person he should even dream of have a relationship with. Of course he didn’t want to put both their positions in the school in risk, but it wasn’t his fault he fell in love with him too. Well, actually, it was probably his fault. It was his fault he let himself be seduced by the kid. It was his fault he didn’t take this issue to the head teacher when it began. But now he had Pietro in his arms and he didn’t want to let him go. Ever. It was going to be their secret.

But… what if someone finds out?

_Fuck_ , he couldn’t do it.

He broke the kiss and looked at Pietro. He took a moment to admire those long lashes that almost touched his cheeks when he had his eyes closed. His mouth was all wet and red from the kiss, so pretty it was almost an invitation for him to kiss him again. The boy opened his beautiful blue eyes and looked at him with the sweetest and most honest smile Clint had ever seen on that kid’s face _. Jesus, how was he supposed to resist that?_

He let their foreheads touch and his hands came up to touch the Pietro’s hair. He caressed his cheeks and jaw line with his thumb and watched as the boy melted with the touch.

“What am I going to do with you, kid?”

Pietro leaned ahead to kiss him again. The older could do nothing but kiss him back. It was sweet and slow, very different from that wild kiss from minutes before. It was just perfect, Clint wanted to share those kisses with his boy forever.

“You know we can’t do it, Pietro.” He whispered, his lips still brushing the boy’s.

“Nobody needs to know.” He whispered back, hands resting on the teacher’s shoulders and eyes still closed.

“We’ll be discovered sooner or later. It’s too risky.”

Pietro opened his eyes and Clint had the impression he was staring into his soul. He could see the kid’s feelings on that wonderful shade of blue. He didn’t seem sad, it looked more like… hope.

“Is there a chance when I graduate? Please, answer me.”

“I told you, a lot of things could happen in seven mouths.” He paused, seeing the sadness on Pietro’s face. “But yes, there is a chance, definitely.”

The boy smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

“I think I can wait seven mouths. It’s worth it if it’s for you.”

‘ _Oh, Jesus, kid. Quit playing games with my heart._ ’

“Can we kiss until then?” He asked hopefully.

“Nope. No kissing until you graduate.”

“Not even in special occasions?”

“No. Kissing.”

“Okay.”

And then Pietro pulled him for another kiss, a little more passionate this time. He kissed back, of course. How could he not?

‘ _There is no way this boy is taking me seriously._ ’

“Thank you, Mr. Barton. For giving me a chance.”

“Clint.”

“What?”

“My first name. You can call me Clint.”

Pietro hugged him and they stayed like that for a while, sharing that affection they had been wanting for a long time.

“Come on, kid. I’ll make you some coffee.”

.

Seven months. He could tolerate seven months without touching his boy. He waited more than a year for Coulson, seven months were nothing. Even if he was already addicted to those soft red lips that he wanted desperately to kiss every time he looked at Pietro. Even if he already missed that comfortable feeling he felt when he had the boy on his arms. Even if he had to look at that glorious body when the boy took his shirt off after a basket match at least once a week. He could do it. He was stronger than his urges.

That though only lasted until Tuesday.

.

Clint hadn’t seen Pietro on Monday. He spent the whole day busy with the juniors and hadn’t met the boy not even in the corridors. But on Tuesday he had classes with the senior students and _fuuuck_ , it was like hell. When he entered the classroom his eyes went straight to Pietro. The boy showed him that sweet and absolutely cute smile that gave him an urge to hug him and kiss him all over. He had to take a deep breath before starting the lesson. He tried to forget about Pietro sitting there in the first row, but his traitor brain refused not to look at him. As if it wasn’t bad enough, he was starting to get horny only by looking at Pietro’s face. He had to teach the rest of the lesson sitting on his desk, where nobody could see the huge tent on his pants.

And the worst part wasn’t that. The worst part was he could see Pietro was feeling the same. His face was showing a light shade of pink and his lips were red and wet from biting. The boy looked more irresistible than ever and it made his own situation even more miserable. Clint was explaining one exercise when he finally freaked out.

“And if you take this result and multiply by three…”

And then he noticed why Pietro had a book on his lap and lost his words completely. He looked around desperately and his eyes fell on Tony Start sitting right in front of his desk.

“S-Stark, can you read that blue box on page ninety-four?”

Fortunately the class was almost over.

.

Clint’s office was on the second floor of the main building of the school. It wasn’t a big room, just big enough for him to place all his furniture and it still feel like a comfortable space. He had a big window right behind his desk that faced the backyard of the building. From there he could see the recreational area and the basketball court where the seniors used to play after the classes. Most of those matches had the presence of Thor, Banner, Stark, Vision, Wanda and, of course, Pietro. During those games Clint was usually in his office, making lists of exercises, proofreading tests or revising contents. Sometimes he went to the window to have a smoke a watch a little of the match.

Wednesday was one of those days. After an hour checking some exercises he went to the teachers’ room to get some coffee and came back to his office. He went straight to his window only to see a very fast Pietro avoiding half of the other team and marking three points. _Fuck_ , even at this distance he could see the boy’s muscles moving under that tight wet shirt. He groaned as he felt his blood going straight to his dick.

As if it was not enough, Potts – Stark’s girlfriend who always marked the time and the score – called the match. Pietro high fived his sister and went to the nearest bench for some water. But of course the kid had to take his shirt off on his way to the bench. It was written in the laws of the universe that only existed to fuck Clint’s whole life up forever. And then Pietro took the water bottle and drank it, letting the liquid run over his chin and chest. He put the bottle down and stretched his body, showing all those muscles. If you asked Clint would admit he was fully hard at this point, but would never confess he was starting to rut against the wall. He moaned in frustration, closed the damn window and decided to go home earlier that day.

That day he discovered he could still come twice in the same night.

.

When Friday came Clint was sure he wasn’t going to survive until the end of the day. The frustration was killing him. Seven months wasn’t too much, he thought, but he was completely mad it hadn’t passed seven days yet. He had no idea what he was going to do until June. By the end of the afternoon he found himself standing in front of the senior’s classroom. He honestly wanted to just run away and never enter that room again. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Good afternoon everyone. Page one hundred, quickly!”

He left his things on the table and opened his own book on the said page before resuming his explanation.

“You’ll solve some of those exercises and we’ll correct them together at the end of the class. They are all about what I explained on yesterday’s lesson. Mark exercises one to five, seven and ten. You have half an hour.”

Clint only dared looking at Pietro after finishing what he had to say. The boy had his eyes down, marking the exercises on his book. He looked just… normal. Barton sighed gladly. Not that he was expecting Pietro to be doing a strip tease or something – it was the innocent acts that had been driving Clint crazy: the casual biting on his lower lip; the stupid habit of having his pen in his mouth; even catching the boy simply looking at him made him groan in frustration. Those little things were the reason he tried to focus on his things and do not look at the kid.

After some minutes he had the feeling he was being observed and lifted his head to see Pietro looking at him. He had the pen in his mouth, as usual, and was showing him a small piece of paper that Clint knew too well. Fuck. He thought the whole notes issue was over. But he couldn’t deny how hard the curiosity hit him. He got up and walked around the classroom, pretending to be checking the students’ progresses. He discretely took the note and put in on his pocket as he passed by Pietro’s desk. When he was back to his own desk he read the note.

“Yesterday I had three fingers up my ass thinking about you. I’ve never come so hard. I want you so bad, sir. I don’t think I can wait seven months. – P.M.”

Oh. My. God. The images just flooded his head: Pietro lying naked on his bed, cock hard and leaking pre cum while he fucked himself with _three damn fingers_. Jesus fucking Christ, three fingers. Clint had to bite his lips to suppress his urge of screaming. He went from absolutely-okay-and-calm to I’ve-never-been-so-fucking-aroused-in-my-whole-life in ten seconds. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He doesn’t think he can wait seven months too.

By the end of the class he gave the list of exercises from last week back to the students. He left Pietro’s exercises lastly on purpose so he could give him a small note without anyone noticing.

“My apartment, 7p.m. – C.B.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Clint's relationship with Coulson inspired me A LOT. I really liked the ideas I had about it and it's possible that I write their story in the future <3
> 
> About the chapter, omg, pls guys, don't kill me hahahahah  
> I swear they are really going to be together this time, with sex and everything.  
> They were going to fuck in this chapter, but I just needed to write that fluff <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, GUYS! The smut chapter you were all waiting for! :D  
> Thanks for Alrix for helping with this.  
> And enjoy! :D

Clint arrived home just after six only to discover his apartment looked like a war zone. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had cleaned up. There was no way he would welcome Pietro with the apartment in the current state. It was a little messy on Sunday when the boy came over for the first time, but this? No way. He quickly collected the dirty clothes, put some things in place, threw away a pizza box that was on his coffee table since Wednesday – _Oh God_ , it had been there for _three days_ , he really needed to be more organized. He took a rapid shower and was almost ready when Pietro arrived. He was brushing his teeth when the doorbell ringed.

He opened the door and found Pietro still wearing the clothes he went to school with, his hands behind his back and looking down while biting his lower lip. The boy looked up and gave Clint a nervous smile. The teacher signed for the boy to come in and close the door – he tried to say it, but since he had a damn toothbrush in his mouth it sounded like a couple of groans; the boy looked at him with a confused face. He ran to the bathroom quickly and came back after a minute, no toothbrush anymore. He leaned against the frame of the door that separated the living room from the corridor.

“Hey” He said softly, gaining Pietro’s attention. The boy looked at him and showed that adorable smile that made Clint want to hug him and never let him go. He couldn’t help smiling too.

“Hi” Pietro answered shyly.

Clint extended his arm in the boy’s direction, an invitation for him to grab his hand. Pietro walked slowly in his direction and rested his hand upon Clint’s. The older took a moment to enjoy the sensation. Pietro’s hand was soft and felt good to touch. Clint was so in love with this kid that he could kneel right there and leave a kiss on that hand. But he wasn’t going to do it. Not to that arrogant boy. _That one he was going to fuck._

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked. The boy nodded frantically. “Good.” He smiled and pulled Pietro abruptly. The kid whimpered in surprise and grabbed Clint’s t-shit for support. The man rested his hands on the younger’s hips and leaned ahead to whisper in his ear: “Because today nothing is going to stop me.”

Pietro moaned and tightened his fists on Clint’s shirt. He was already melting on the man’s arms and Clint had done nothing yet. _‘This kid must be truly desperate’_ , he thought. But that was alright, because he was going to fuck that boy so hard he was going to forget about that desperation – actually, he was going to forget about anything but Clint’s name. One of his hands came up to touch Pietro’s face and pull him for a kiss. He invaded the boy’s mouth with his tongue, kissing him deep and hot. Pietro kissed him back in the same pace.

Clint grabbed the younger’s waist and guided him to the bedroom. He tried to turn the lights on with an awkward movement, but ended up having to break the kiss to succeed. Pietro started to laugh at him and Clint availed of the boy’s distraction to push him. Pietro groaned in surprise as his leg hit the edge of the bed and he fell on his back on the mattress. Clint grinned with the sight of the boy wide eyed and couldn’t help letting a small laugh escape. He walked to the bed and took Pietro’s shoes off before stripping from his own shirt and lying on the bed beside him.

The boy’s leg rested on his’s thigh and his hands touched his back, traveling up and down over his skin. Their lips met again and they kissed on a lazy pace. Clint touched Pietro’s hips and slid his hands up, taking the boy’s shirt off and caressing the sides of his body. He brushed Pietro’s nipples intentionally and earned a moan in response. After getting rid of his shirt, Clint kneeled between the boy’s legs and started to unbutton his trousers. He looked up to watch his student’s face.

He had his arms lose resting beside his face. The blue of his eyes were almost gone, replaced by the black of his dilated pupils. There was a blush all over his cheeks and nose and his lips were half opened, all wet and in a pretty shade of red from the kissing and biting. He looked simply _delicious_. ‘ _Oh, I’m so going to fuck this kid,’_ Clint thought before taking his trousers off in a rapid movement. He slid his hands up Pietro’s naked thighs until it reached his hips. Clint lowered his head and started to leave hickeys on the inside of his thighs.

That was when he noticed. Pietro’s legs were shaking. Actually, Pietro was shaking all over. His eyes were shut and he was biting his lower lip so hard that Clint thought it was going to bleed any moment. He seemed nervous. He seemed _too nervous_ , in fact. Had he done something wrong? _Jesus_ , the last time he had seen someone get so fucking nervous during sex was… _Oh_ … it was himself… during his first time.

“Pietro.” Clint said softly. The boy opened his eyes and looked at him. “Have you done this before?”

Pietro’s eyes widened and turned pink; then red; then crimson. _Well, it answers the question._ He covered his face with his hands and started to talk really fast.

“Oh-my-god-I-am-so-sorry-I-really-should-have-told-you-I…”

So, that’s it. Pietro Maximoff was a virgin. It wasn’t enough he was about to fuck one of his students, he had to be a virgin. How did he get himself into this mess? After all Pietro was not that pervert stupid teen Clint thought he was. He wasn’t the kind of boy who fucked in the janitor’s cabinet during lunchtime. He didn’t seduce Clint for fun, _fuck_ , the boy really meant it. Pietro was just an innocent boy who was terribly nervous about his first time, just like Clint himself, years before. During his first time he was freaking out and it was really weird. He didn’t want Pietro’s first time to be like that. He wouldn’t let Pietro’s first time be like that.

“Hey, hey.” Clint said, resting his index finger against the boy’s lips, silencing him. “I’ll make it good for you. I promise.”

Pietro looked at him with an incredulous look, wide eyes and open mouth. Clint used his hand that was still on Pietro’s chin to guide his face for another kiss. It took a couple of seconds for the boy to kiss back, but when he did it was wild and desperate. Pietro grabbed Clint’s hair and pulled their bodies together. Clint hugged the kid by the waist, holding him against his torso. After a minute they broke the kiss. Pietro looked the man in the eyes. He was still shaking a little, but seemed better.

“I thought you would send me away.”

“How could I, kid?” Clint smiled to him and Pietro couldn’t help smiling too.

Clint’s hands moved to Pietro’s chest, brushing his nipples with his fingertips and then pinching them, rolling the nubs between his thumb and index finger. Clint buried his face in the boy’s neck, kissing and biting the sensitive skin – but not leaving hickeys, secret relationship issues. Pietro was moaning beautifully – mental note: this boy was really loud on bed, and it was definitely _not_ a problem – and had his hands resting on Clint’s hips, clearly unsure about what to do with them. The older took his hands and guided them to the buttons of his pants. Pietro opened it and slid his hands over Clint’s cock. The man let out a noise of approval.

His hands reached the waistband of the kid’s briefs and pushed it down, revealing his erection. It was hard, pointing up and almost touching the boy’s stomach. The tip was a pretty shade of pink and was leaking some pre cum which Clint touched and spread it over the underside of Pietro’s dick. He had seen it a week before, yes, but now he had the chance to really look at it and _Jesus_ , he really had an urge to lick it. He didn’t. He got distracted by Pietro pushing his pants down and raised his hips to help the boy. He got their erections together and started to stroke them in a slow pace. Pietro had his hands on Clint’s shoulders and pulled him for a kiss before lowering one of them to touch their cocks with his fingertips. Clint hissed softly as the boy touched an especially sensitive point.

“What do you want to do, kid?” Clint asked, their faces so close he could feel Pietro’s breathing against his lips.

“Anything you want.” He answered.

“Oh no. This is your first time; we are doing it in your way.”

“I want you to fuck me.” Pietro said quietly, in a very shy tone.

“Well then. I will suck you off while I finger you open for me. Then I’ll fuck you nice and slow until you can’t do anything but moan.” Clint felt Pietro’s cock jumping on his hand. “Does it sound good for you?”

“Yeah…” The boy was breathless. “It sounds great.”

Clint smiled and opened his eyes as he moved his face away from Pietro’s. The kid looked at him with those innocent blue eyes and his head was filled with curiosity.

“Was it true?” He asked. “What you said in the note? About having three fingers up your ass yesterday?” Pietro turned even redder than he already was and nodded. “Oh, you nasty boy!” Then he leaned ahead to whisper in his ear: “ _My_ nasty boy.”

Pietro groaned and left a kiss on Clint’s cheek before he moved away. Clint sat on the bed to get rid of his pants and Pietro’s briefs. The crawled above the boy to get some stuff from his drawer. Pietro’s hands came up to touch his chest. He brushed his nipples and slid his hands down. Clint breathed hard as his hands approached his groin, but Pietro didn’t touch his dick. His hands slid to his back and started to travel up and down. Clint took a condom and a bottle of lube and kneeled between the kid’s legs. He grabbed Pietro’s knees and placed them up his shoulders. He started to kiss his tights all the way to his crotch until he was lying on his stomach and kissing the base of Pietro’s cock.

The boy’s hands came down to touch his hair and Clint took it as an incentive to take his prick into his mouth. He started by the head, stimulating it with his tongue before taking almost all of his length and starting to suck it. His already lubed fingers touched the boy’s entrance and he slowly added the first finger. Pietro wasn’t as tight as he would expect from an untouched virgin. That boy had definitely been fingering himself. Clint moaned with the image in his head and let Pietro’s cock go.

“You okay?” He asked. The boy nodded and just then Clint started to move his finger.

It wasn’t long until he had two… then three fingers inside Pietro. The boy was taking them so well, moaning and purring beautifully. Clint had to stop sucking his dick because he was too close, but the anal stimulation was enough to drive him crazy. After a few minutes, Clint let the boy’s knees fall from his shoulders and sat straight on the bed. He grabbed the condom but before he could do anything Pietro sat in front of him and took the condom from his hands. The boy tried to put it on Clint, but his hands were shaking and he had never done this before so he ended up making a mess. Clint let a small laugh escape and grabbed Pietro’s hands in his own, guiding him. The man kissed a very embarrassed Pietro and pushed him back to the bed. He grabbed his dick and let the tip tease the boy’s entrance.

“Ready?” Clint asked.

“Yeah.”

And then he finally slid into the boy – the boy he had been dreaming of fucking for a long time; that boy who was finally his. Pietro might be fingering himself, but he still was a virgin and _Oh_ , he was so tight. He stayed still for a second, letting Pietro get used to the sensation but he soon started to move. Pietro pulled him down by the shoulders and their lips met. The boy was intoxicating. The mix of sensations – Pietro’s tongue invading his mouth, his tight body around his dick, his fingernails sticking into his back, _God_ , it was just perfect. It didn’t take long, both of them were already on edge. Pietro was the first to come, spending between their bodies. Clint followed after less than a minute, letting his body fall above Pietro’s.

They stayed like that for some time, just waiting for their breathing to normalize. After some minutes Clint got up to get rid of the condom and came back with a towel to clean his lazy lover. Pietro was all loose limbs, absolutely tired. Clint laid beside the boy, bringing his hand to his face and moving his hair away from his eyes.

“How was it?” Clint asked quietly.

Pietro didn’t answer. He just groaned and hugged Clint by his waist, hiding his face in his chest. The man just cuddled him back, petting his hair fondly. He checked his clock, it was half past eight. They had enough time for a nap. Clint closed his eyes and soon fell asleep with Pietro in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter of this fic. I've writen 2,5k words of pure porn. I don't know what I'm doing with my life, but I kind of enjoy it ;)  
> I really hope you liked it, btw
> 
> Oh, and my dear american readers, I need your help <3  
> Since I'm not from the US I don't know a lot about your educational sistem. I really need to know when the holidays break starts and finnishes. It would be perfect if you helped me <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Alrix for beta-ing this chapter (:  
> Hope you guys enjoy it and melt with the fluff.

Clint woke up after forty minutes feeling so hungry his stomach was making weird noises. The last time he had eaten was lunchtime, before one in the afternoon. Pietro was still fast asleep beside him, resting his head on the man’s chest and hugging him by the waist. Clint used his fingertips to move the boy’s hair away from his face and took a moment to admire him. He had never seen that kid looking so peaceful before. He was always on seduction mode, or worried about Clint’s acceptation, or trying too hard to prove himself or anything else. The older had seen his happy face, his sad face, his surprised face, even his orgasm face, but never this. He looked free of his worries, free of the intense emotions of his teen life. Clint left a small kiss on the boy’s temple before getting up.

He replaced his body with a pillow and Pietro hugged it tight. Clint put on his boxers and t-shirt to go to the kitchen. He stopped by the door and looked back at his boy. His naked pale body made such a beautiful contrast with the dark sheets. If he was an artist he would paint nothing but that. All that astonishing nakedness – and now that he had the boy, all his.

His thoughts were interrupted by another weird noise coming from his stomach. _Yeah_ , he was going to cook something.

When he opened the fridge he wished he had thought a little more than just his arousal when he invited Pietro to come over. He figured that fucking him and sending him home was a little… _not polite_. Of course he didn’t need to make him a five-star-restaurant dinner, but there was nothing but scraps in his fridge. He looked a little more carefully and found some vegetables and pasta. Well, he could make it work. He chopped and braised the vegetables. Then he made some sauce to cook with them and mixed everything in a pan. When he turned to pick the pasta, on the balcony he found a sleepy Pietro leaning against the door frame wearing just his briefs.

“Hey!” Clint said. “So you’re already walking around naked?”

“S-sorry. I can dr…”

“Oh no. Naked is good.” He went to Pietro and left a kiss on his cheek before going back to the cooker. “Sleep well?”

Pietro hummed positively. Clint started to add the pasta in another pan with boiling water. The boy came from behind, resting his hands on Clint’s hips and his chin on his shoulder.

“What’s that?” He asked.

“Some pasta with vegetables.” Clint answered, covering the sauce with a lid. He moved away from the cooker and leaned against the balcony, pulling the boy by the waist. “If you try hard enough you can call it Chinese.”

They both giggled a little and hugged each other _. Oh God_ , having Pietro like this felt so good. It felt comfortable, intimate and romantic. He was probably getting too emotional over this, but he couldn’t help fall in love with this kid. He was hot, clever and, as Clint discovered that day, the cutest thing he had ever laid his finger on. He left a kiss on the top of the boy’s head.

“Did I make your first time good?” He asked.

“Yes.” He could hear the smile on his voice. “It was perfect, thank you.”

He touched the boy’s chin and guided him for a kiss. It was slow, passionate, you could say even shy, if it wasn’t for their level of intimacy. Clint’s hands were holding Pietro close by the waist, and the boy’s were on each side of the man’s face, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. They broke the kiss after a minute, but remained close, their foreheads touching.

“Why didn’t you send me away?” Pietro asked quietly.

Clint smiled and left a small laugh out. He let their lips touch quickly before answering.

“I’m too far from the point I can turn back.” Deep inside Clint knew it was another way to say _‘because I’m madly in love with you’_ , but it seemed the right thing to say at this point. “And when I saw you there, all nervous because of your first time I saw myself, all those years ago. You know, I was nervous during my first time too. This is nothing you should be ashamed of. But back then I didn’t have, like… the best partner in the world. So it ended as the weirdest thing ever. I just wanted to make sure your first time wouldn’t be like that. And I wouldn’t trust anybody else to assure it.”

“Lucky me, I did have the best partner in the world.”

They both smiled widely and held each other tighter. Clint hadn’t felt so happy in years. Sure he had some good time with his friends, his family. But not that pure, honest and personal happiness that made him feel his heart warming in his chest and made him wishing to stay like that forever, just leaning against the balcony and holding Pietro tight.

“Oh, by the way…” The boy started. “Sorry about that mess with the condom. That was awkward, I’m really sorry.”

“That was cute.” Clint laughed a little of Pietro’s silly worries.

“What? No! That was…”

“Hey kid, don’t worry.” He gave the boy a mischievous look. “We have enough time for me to teach you properly.” Then he licked his ear, making Pietro writhe before whispering: “If you are a good learner I can even teach you how to do it with your mouth.”

Clint moved away from him just to watch as a pretty shade of pink spread all over his face. _‘Jesus, so cute.’_ He winked at the boy before turning around to check his pans.

“Let me finish this stuff. I Bet I’m not the only one who’s starving.”

.

At the end his everything-I-found-in-the-fridge-mix was good. He thought the pumpkin didn’t work very well with the other ingredients but Pietro seemed to like it, so that was great. After dinner they laid together on the couch to watch some television. Clint asked what Pietro wanted to watch, but since he wasn’t paying attention the older put on that stupid dog cartoon called ‘Winter Friends’ he really liked. It was a kid’s show about some superhero dogs that he watched with his nephew last Christmas and honestly enjoyed it. Pietro made fun of him when he put it on that channel.

“Hey! It’s really funny! Have you even seen it before? Watch it before you say anything!”

The boy kept laughing and making jokes at him for some minutes but eventually lay down on his chest and stayed quiet. Clint was petting his hair with one hand and sliding the other up and down his naked back. They stayed like that for a long time, Pietro lying on top of him, arms around his torso, just melting into Clint’s care. The older knew he was watching Winter Friends too, but also knew he would never admit. After two episodes Clint noticed Pietro had fallen asleep. He shook the boy abruptly, waking him up.

“Hey! Don’t fall asleep yet! I still have to give you back to your sister!”

Pietro groaned soundly and buried his face on the man’s chest.

“What time do you have to be home?”

“Humm.” Pietro moaned a little before managing to say: “I usually come back around midnight.”

“Usually? What did you tell you were doing?”

“I told Wanda I was going out with Thor to that bar on the main street.”

“That one where you molested me two weeks ago?” Pietro laughed hard.

“Oh God, that was so stupid, I’m sorry.”

Clint started to laugh too. He wouldn’t say it was stupid it was just… very teenage like. He would have done that if he was Pietro’s age. He kissed the boy’s head and slapped his ass.

“Come on, Cinderella. It’s past midnight, I’m taking you home.”

Pietro tried to protest about the nickname, but Clint got up and went to the bedroom before the kid could say anything. Pietro followed him.

“You know I live two blocks away. I can walk.”

“Or I can take you there. Come, let’s put some clothes on.”

.

After fifteen minutes Clint parked his car in front of Pietro’s house. It was an ordinary house, light blue walls, a white painted front door and a garage door also painted white. Clint turned the engines off and turned to give Pietro a goodbye kiss. Their lips met softly, hands all over each other’s faces. They kissed in a slow pace and neither of them wanted it to stop. When one tried to break the kiss the other captured his lips again. They stayed like that for long minutes, sharing that sweet kiss with Pietro moaning quietly into it. When they finally moved away from each other Pietro was the one who broke the silence.

“I wish we could go out for ice cream.”

“You could come over. I’d buy you some ice cream. Or make you a cake, what do you prefer?”

“Jesus, don’t ask such a hard question.” They both laughed soundly.

“So, what are you doing on Sunday?” Clint asked.

“Going to your house for some ice cream, I guess. Or cake, I don’t know. Surprise me.”

“Sounds like a good plan. Show up after lunch.”

“I will.” Pietro kissed Clint again before opening the door of the car. “See you then.”

“Bye.” The man winked.

“Bye.” The boy said before disappearing into the front door.

.

Clint decided he would buy ice cream _and_ make some cake. Actually, he made an ice cream cake he had seen on an obscure tv show some time before. Pietro loved it. They ate half of it while watching a movie and then they had the sweetest make out session ever – not sweet like lovable, sweet like too much ice cream involved. It was hot and they ended up taking things to the bedroom, where Clint fucked his boy nice and slow, just like he asked on that note a month before.

At the end of the afternoon Clint delivered Pietro home with the promise he would start those condom lessons next time they saw each other.

.

On Monday Clint arrived at school late – as usual – and went to his office in a rush to take some stuff. When he opened the door he noticed a small piece of paper on the floor. _‘More notes, really?’_ He thought those would stop now they were finally together. I wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy reading Pietro’s fantasies; he just wasn’t expecting more notes. He took it from the floor and read it.

“I love you :) – P.M.”

That kid was going to kill him of adorableness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint watched Winter Friends with Simone and her kids in Hawkeye #17. If you don't read those comics you really should check it ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wanted some shameless smut, I really hope you enjoy it ;)  
>  **Some TW for this chapter:** Pietro is drunk during the smut, so it's a little dub-conish. But they do nothing weird or out of the ordinary and Pietro don't regret a thing ;)  
>  And my thanks for Alrix for beta-ing this.

**Chapter 10**

 

Their relationship turned out to be wonderful and Clint couldn’t be happier about it. They had a lot of fun together, they cooked a lot of food – actually, the only one who really cooked was himself; Pietro was a total newbie in the kitchen, but it was worth the joy – and most importanty: the boy was really good at hiding their relationship at school. He stopped the teasing during classes and never tried anything that could draw any suspicion. He showed up at Clint’s office sometimes, but was very good at faking a situation if someone else knocked on the door.

“Oh, hey Bruce! I’m just asking for some help with the second exercise. See you in class!”

“So you didn’t understand that thing from last class, Vision? I was just asking Mr. Barton about it.”

“Hi Pepper, don’t worry, Mr. Barton had already answered my questions. I’m going to ask Mr. Rogers about that JFK stuff he explained last week. See you later.”

Nobody ever mistrusted them. Even when they were alone in his office they never really tried anything. No kissing, no hugging, no sitting on each other’s laps. Sometimes they held hands, but it was the most intimate they got in school. It was too risky and they both knew their relationship would be ruined if someone discovered about it. Everything between them happened in Clint’s apartment.

Pietro also stopped with the notes. The last one was that ‘I love you’ note – which Clint pinned on the fridge door with a magnet. The first time Pietro showed up after he fixed it in the fridge the boy just gave him _that_ look. He didn’t have to say anything, Clint knew what he mean: he read it every time he opened the fridge. Those three words were never said out loud between them, but they didn’t need the words, it was always there, in every action, every look, and every kiss. They cared so much for each other, enjoyed so much being together that no words would ever be enough to describe what they felt.

After a month Clint already felt like they had been together for years. They got really intimate and talked a lot about themselves. Pietro told him he had been living with his uncle and also about Sokovia, the civil war, the bombs… Clint couldn’t help feel even more protective over the boy after knowing everything he went through. He also told Pietro about his own life. His childhood in the circus, his friendship with Natasha, his almost marriage with Bobbi, then with Coulson, everything.

And they also had sex. Like… a lot of sex. At first it was totally vanilla – always romantic and slow. They had too much love to share and there was no better way to do it than in bed. Every time Clint fucked – no, made love with – Pietro he felt a little more in love with his boy. But after three weeks things started to change. Pietro was very shy in bed, but as they got more intimate the kid got wilder. Clint didn’t know when it started. When he realized Pietro was already asking him to fuck harder and to fulfill his kinks. He just couldn’t decide which he liked the most: cutie Pietro in love or wild horny Pietro. Both were simply perfect.

.

The first time Clint noticed the boy was less shy he thought it was just because Pietro was drunk. It was three weeks after their first time, on a rainy Saturday night. It was just past seven. Clint was taking a beer in the fridge when his phone beeped with a new message. It was from Pietro.

_Pietro [7:04 P.M.]: Are you at home? Can I come over? (:_

Well, sure. Why not? He was doing nothing anyway. He quickly typed an answer.

_You [7:05 P.M.]: Yep, no problem._

_Pietro [7:05 P.M.]: Can I sleep over? (:_

Okay, that was new. They used to spend a lot of time together, but those were always afternoons, Friday evenings, even Sunday mornings sometimes. Clint never even thought of the possibility of Pietro sleeping over. Of course he had imagined how wonderful it would be to wake up with the boy on his arms, watch his white hair shinning under the morning sun. But their relationship was just too complicate for things like this to actually happen. Clint knew Pietro hadn’t told anyone about this at home. Not even Wanda, who he seemed to trust the most.

_You [7:06 P.M.]: If it’s not a problem for you, it’s okay._

After five minutes the boy was ringing his doorbell. Clint opened the door to find Pietro with a blue shirt, a bag on his back and a wide smile on his face. He seemed so happy. He left an excited kiss on Clint’s lips before coming in and leaving his bag on the coffee table. The teacher drank another gulp of his beer before asking:

“What happened?”

“I’m covering for Wanda. She wanted to sleep over at Vision’s but Uncle Erik wouldn’t let her alone. Bullshit. So we said we both were going to Vision’s.”

“So your sister and Vision are really a thing?”

Well, anyone could tell those two really liked each other. Even Clint who had all his attention dedicated to the other Maximoff noticed the way Wanda looked at the boy and how she blushed when she noticed he was looking at her.

“Well, they weren’t a thing until yesterday.”

“Let’s make sure we have as much fun as them.” Clint said as he lay on the couch and pulled Pietro with him by the shirt. “Want some beer?”

“Yeah, sure.”

.

Clint was really dating a teenager. After an hour the boy was already drunk. Clint hadn’t even given vodka or something stronger to him, it was just beer. They had shared two or three bottles, not more than that. Pietro was laughing of nothing and saying stupid things. He wasn’t even near the point of throwing up and not remembering what happened on the morning after, but he was definitely drunk. Because it wasn’t enough he was dating one of his students, who was young enough to be his son, whose virginity he had taken three weeks before. He had to have him drunk. He didn’t know if the boy was old enough to drink. He honestly didn’t want to know. He would feel terrible if Pietro was underage, so he never got the courage to ask.

“But have you ever thought how funny the word ‘Kiwi’ sounds?” And then he laughed again.

Well, no. ‘Kiwi’ didn’t sound funny. But Clint couldn’t help laughing since Pietro’s laugh was so contagious. It was so good to see the boy like this, stupidly happy, free of his worries and his shyness.

“Oh Gosh, have I told you how much I like you shirtless? Once you showed up with a wet shirt and I spent the whole lesson thinking about sucking your nipples.” Definitely free of his shyness.

Clint was lying on the couch, head resting on some cushions. Pietro crawled above him, stopping with an inch between their faces.

“I really want to kiss you.” He murmured.

“What’s stopping you?”

And then the boy was burying his fingernails on his scalp and attacking his mouth. He was wild, almost desperate. He invaded Clint’s mouth with his tongue, bit his lower lip and this time Pietro was not the one moaning in surprise. He let go of the man’s lips to bite on his jaw line and lick his ear, contouring every fold with his tongue and biting his lobe. Pietro sat straight, right on top of Clint’s crotch. He smirked with the half hardness he felt against his ass. The boy took off his T-shirt, revealing his pale torso. His soft hands came down to touch Clint’s nipples, to pinch and roll the nubs between his fingers. The boy was bouncing a little on top of his dick while looking down at him with his lower lip between his teeth and a teasing look on his face.

That was new. That was not the shy and almost submissive Pietro he was used to. That was the boy taking what he wanted. That was the one who wrote all those dirty notes for him, the one who felt ‘ _so horny thinking about you fucking me up your desk_ ’. That was who Clint imagined Pietro was until he discovered the boy was an adorable nervous virgin. And now seeing that other side of him he couldn’t decide which one was the best. He surely loved his pretty cute boy, but seeing Pietro all sweaty on top of him, rubbing his ass against his now fully hard cock… _Oh God_ , that was so hot.

“I think we should take this to the bedroom.” Clint suggested.

“Oh no…” Pietro leaned down to leave kisses on the man’s neck and… ‘ _Shit, boy, stop leaving hickeys!_ ’. “Here is good.”

“Lube and condoms are all in there.”

“Damn it!” Pietro cursing casually, that was new too. “Come on then.”

The boy pulled him by the hand and dragged him to the bedroom. Clint was thrown on the bed and fell on his back. Pietro walked slowly in his direction with a feral look on his face. He stripped of his pants before sitting on top of the man again, wearing nothing but his briefs. The kid rubbed his ass slowly against the older’s length, showing the slutiest look Clint had ever seen on the boy’s face. The teacher raised his hands to touch his waist, but the boy grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. He was trapped in Pietro’s snare and didn’t want to be released ever again.

“I want to ride you so hard you’ll forget everything but my name.” Pietro whispered in his ear.

_Fuck_ , he wanted it. Once again he found himself with roles reversed. He was the one lying under Pietro, begging for his moves and moaning with his suggestions. And he enjoyed it. _God_ , he was so aroused. His dick was painfully hard inside his trousers and he couldn’t help sighing in relieve when the boy got rid of them. When they were both naked Pietro pulled him for a kiss, which Clint responded with the same desperation as the boy. He buried his fingers on the white locks, feeling the silky curls against his skin. He couldn’t contain his surprise when the boy broke the kiss to ask:

“Pull my hair.”

_What? Fuck, really? What was he supposed to do?_ He was totally _not_ expecting something like that. He stayed still, his hands still on the boy’s hair. What if he hurt Pietro? What if…

“Pull my goddamn hair, old man!”

_Fuck, okay._ He closed one of his fists on the white curls and pulled carefully, afraid of hurting the boy.

“Harder!” He demanded.

_Shit, wait, okay…_ He applied a little more strength, enough to move the kid’s head to the side and expose his pale neck, but not enough for it to hurt.

“I said harder!”

“Oh, you bossy bitch!”

He pulled Pietro’s hair so hard he moved the boy’s whole body, making him sit straight on his lap. He availed of his neck exposure to attack it, biting hard where his neck met his shoulder. Pietro moaned loudly and buried his fingernails on Clint’s back.

“Oh yes! God, fuck me! Where is the lube?”

Clint took it from the bed side, but before he could open the bottle Pietro took it from his hands and pulled him to lie down. The boy sat on his chest to make sure he wouldn’t get up. He poured some lube on his hand and from that angle Clint had the perfect vision of the boy’s finger disappearing into his hole. Pietro’s cock was so close to his face that it was dripping pre cum on his cheek. The man’s hands rested on the younger’s thighs and started to slide up and down, grabbing his ass cheeks sometimes. It didn’t take long for Pietro to add a second finger. By then the pre cum was already leaking to Clint’s chin.

The man leaned up to take the tip of Pietro’s cock into his mouth and slid his index finger into his ass. He felt the boy’s dick jumping in his mouth. He used his tongue to stimulate that sensitive point under Pietro’s gland while he fucked him hard with his finger. It drove the boy crazy. His fingers that were in his hole stopped moving and he let his hips take control, fucking himself back on Clint’s finger. The older used his free hand to clean Pietro’s pre cum from his face and offered it for the boy to lick. He didn’t lick it, he took the whole finger into his mouth and sucked like it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

_Oh God_ , Pietro was acting like a proper whore and Clint didn’t have words to describe how much he was enjoying it.

The boy let the teacher’s finger go and showed him a mischievous smile. He took his own fingers out of his ass, but kept riding Clint’s finger for a while before moving away. He sat between the man’s legs, taking a condom that was on the bed. He gave an experimental lick on the latex before putting in on his mouth and sinking on Clint’s cock. He rolled the condom with his lips until half of the man’s dick and – since he couldn’t put all of Clint’s 6 inches into his mouth – rolled the rest with his fingers. His boy was such a good learner.

Pietro used one of his hands to hold himself and the other to line Clint’s cock up his entrance. The older rested his hands on the boy’s hips to guide him as he slowing sunk on his dick. When the kid’s ass reached his groin and he had all of Clint’s length inside he took a moment to adjust. Pietro looked gorgeous. He was all sweaty, face red with the drunkenness and the arousal, eyes half closed, the blue of his iris replaced with the black of his pupils. After a moment the boy started to move, slowly at first, but went faster and faster. Soon he was moving frantically, moaning uncontrollably. Without a warning Clint trusted his hips up to meet Pietro’s and the boy screamed.

“God, to it again.”

He did it. He started to fuck Pietro so hard he was reduced to a mess. The boy buried his fingernails on Clint’s chest and couldn’t do anything but moan. The teacher grabbed his waist tight and guided him, preventing the boy from stopping moving his hips. When he felt Pietro’s seed splashing on his stomach he was already coming into the condom. The boy fell on the bed beside Clint, totally spent. The man sat straight to get rid of the condom and take a towel to clean them both.

“Clint…” Pietro murmured. “I think I’m drunk.”

The man let a soundly laugh out. The kid was so obviously drunk that saying it out loud was comical.

“Everything is spinning around.”

“Sleep. You’ll feel better when you wake up.” Clint suggested, cleaning the boy’s legs.

“Cuddle me.”

A wide smile showed on the man’s face. In the end Pietro was his adorable boy again, sleepy and waiting for some cuddling. Clint let the towel fall to the floor and lay beside the kid. He buried his face on the older’s chest and hugged him like he was a teddy bear, arms tight around his waist and a leg on top of his thighs.

“Kiss me goodnight, old man.” He said quietly.

Clint left a kiss on the boy’s temple and said fondly:

“Goodnight, kiddo.”

Lying there, petting Pietro’s hair and feeling his breathing on his collarbone, Clint decided he didn’t prefer the shameless version of his boy. He didn’t prefer the adorable version either. He preferred Pietro the way he was, with the horny _and_ the cute boy inside of him. There was nothing about that kid he wanted to change, he was perfect the way he was. It didn’t matter if he was bossy or lovely or however he was acting, Pietro was his boy and he loved him anyway.

Clint fell asleep with that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I've been posting some stuff I draw. I did this based on the previous chapter: (:  
> http://tioalberto.tumblr.com/post/128879040806/why-didnt-you-send-me-away-im-too-far-from


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Next chapter is on :D  
> As always, thank for my beta, Alrix.  
> And enjoy the chapter. (:

Waking up the next morning with Pietro in his arms wasn’t as good as he imagined. It was even better. He had woken up twice during the night. Once because the boy was poking him painfully with his elbows. Clint laid a little further where the younger couldn’t hit him with his uncontrollable limbs and fell asleep again. After an hour he woke up again to find out Pietro had stolen all the sheets for himself. Clint felt like he was freezing to death – it was the middle of November already and the man was butt naked. This time he dragged his kid as close as possible, circled him with his arms and wrapped them both with the bed linen. It was surely annoying as shit, but when he woke up on the next morning and saw that astonishing and absolutely adorable creature sleeping softly against his chest, it just didn’t matter.

Pietro was resting his head on Clint’s biceps and his hands were touching his chest. It was one of the most beautiful things the man had ever seen. The morning sun was entering through the window and making the white locks shine with the light. The messy hair was framing his pale face that showed a soft shade of pink on the cheeks and on the tip of his nose, probably because of the cold air. His expression was incredibly peaceful, with those red lips half open and his long eyelashes almost touching his cheeks. Clint smiled fondly and raised his hand to pet the boy’s hair. Pietro murmured a little and leaned against the caressing, but didn’t wake up. The older left a kiss on his forehead and got up to make some coffee.

He made it quickly and took it with him to the bedroom in the coffee pot – life’s too short to put your coffee in a mug. Clint sat by the window and opened it to smoke a cigarette. A freezing wind hit his naked body and made him run to dress something. He put on some black boxers and a t-shirt he found on top of his armchair. He had already finished his coffee and had taken the pot back to the kitchen when he heard hums coming from the bed. He turned to see Pietro rolling on the bed to look at him with his beautiful blue eyes.

“Morning, kiddo.” Clint said before taking another drag of his cigarette.

“Stopping smoking, that’s disgusting.” He murmured quietly. “And what are you doing out of bed this early?”

That was not the first time Pietro had complained about his smoking habit. He had mentioned something about his father being a smoker and how much he hated it. Maybe the kid was right, maybe he should really stop it. But it was not like he was some kind of obsessive addict who smoked forty cigarettes a day. He smoked four or five times a day, just to relax after work. It was not the right time to think about it anyway. He let the smoke out of his lungs before answering.

“It’s past nine already.” He walked to the bed and laid beside the boy. “Not early.”

“If it’s before eleven it’s goddamn early.”

“Kiddo, you went to sleep at eleven yesterday.” Clint slid one of his legs between Pietro’s. “Nobody sleeps twelve hours a day.”

“It’s not my fault old men only sleep for six hours. I bet ten bucks you got up for some coffee.”

That was not the first time Pietro had complained about his excessive coffee consuming either. But it was not like he was some kind of obsessive addict who drank fifteen cups a day or… _Well… Thinking a little more…_ Okay, maybe he could not deny he was a little addicted. Or very addicted. _Whatever._ But no way was he going to lose that bet.

“I didn’t. You can’t prove anything.”

Of course the lazy boy wouldn’t get up to check the coffee pot in the sink. If he couldn’t prove he actually drank coffee he couldn’t win the bet and… Then Pietro’s hands were on the back of his head and his tongue was invading his mouth. _That clever bastard_. Of course he could taste the coffee in his mouth, why didn’t he think about it? The boy broke the kiss with a smirk on his face.

“I’m so going to eat that cake from across the street today.”

“I hate you.”

Clint buried his face on Pietro’s chest. The boy’s hands still were resting on his head and he used them to pull the man closer. One of the older’s hands touched Pietro’s hip, sliding to caress his back. Clint grabbed one of his ass cheeks, rubbing it roughly before traveling his hand up the kid’s back. They stayed like that for a while. Clint stole a couple of moans from Pietro and earned some sweet kisses in exchange for the caressing. They stayed silent for a long time. Pietro was the one who spoke first.

“I did some embarrassing things yesterday, didn’t I?”

“Embarrassing? No. But totally new, yes.”

“ _Oh Gosh_ , it was really embarrassing.” The boy covered his face with his hands.

“Hey, hey!” Clint touched his hands, dragging them away from his face. “Listen, kiddo. You are hot. You are really hot. Anyone with eyes would want to bang you.” His cheeks went from pink to red. “And yesterday you showed that you know it and how much you like to show it. Yes, I noticed how much you enjoyed me watching you fingering that amazing ass of yours and how excited you felt putting on a show while sucking your pre cum from my fingers.” Pietro wasn’t even red anymore, he was almost crimson. “And if you enjoy showing yourself, that’s okay. This thing here is between you and me and nobody has to know. It doesn’t matter if you are into exhibitionism or spanking or whatever. You telling me what you want is not embarrassing, it’s goddamn exciting. Because you have kinks, I have kinks and _Jesus Fucking Christ_ , I’m so hungry, let’s have some breakfast.”

Pietro stared at him with wide eyes for three seconds before starting to laugh aloud. He rolled on the bed, giggling hysterically.

“Oh my God, I’m sorry. That was so unexpected!” He managed to say in the middle of his laugh.

“Come on! I’m dying for a coffee!” Clint got up and grabbed his pajama pants from the floor. “I know you like walking around naked but put some clothes on. It’s cold!”

“You never talked to me about your kinks!” Pietro protested, collecting his clothes and following the man on his way to the kitchen.

“I’ll tell you when I have some coffee in my hands!”

“Jesus, you must be kidding!”

.

Pietro left just after midday with ten dollars in his pocket and a smirk on his face, saying he was going to the bakery across the street to meet Wanda and eat his beloved chocolate cake. Clint gave him a goodbye kiss and felt his phone buzzing against his leg as soon as he closed the door.

_Tasha [12:10 P.M.]: I’m coming over in ten minutes_

Honestly, the man wasn’t in the mood for human interaction, even if it was Natasha. He already had planned on lay on the couch and watch trashy TV shows for the rest of the day.

_Tasha [12:11 P.M.]: I’ve got food-_

_You [12:11 P.M.]: You are very welcome :)_

How could he even think of not waiting to see Natasha? She was his wonderful guardian angel who fed him on lazy Sundays when he had zero motivation to cook something. And God, he missed her. It had been weeks since the last time she showed up. She was involved with some project at the school that Clint didn’t even know what was about, but was thanking God for his subject not being involved. He hated working on those projects. They used to consume all of his time, motivation and will to live. The last time someone thought it was a good idea to add math on one of those projects he had to work on Sundays. He had to wake up at seven on a Sunday morning to go to a meeting. _God_ , he feels bad for Natasha.

He spent the ten minutes before her arrival laying on the couch and watching trashy TV shows, just as planned. He soon heard the sound of the key in the door – yes, Natasha had a key to his front door; once he got really sick and she got a copy for herself so she could check on him without taking him out of bed; then she found it was a good idea to never give the key back. She was wearing skinny jeans, a black tank top and a white jacket, astonishing as always. And the most important: she had two plastic bags in her hands.

“Morning, Clinton!” She exclaimed, closing the door behind her. “I brought you steaks and fries and, since I really missed you, I even brought an apple pie.”

“You are the most wonderful creature that ever walked the earth. I thank God every night for your existence. Come here and help me get up.”

Natasha laughed and offered her hand for Clint. The man grabbed it and pulled himself up, hugging his friend around the neck.

“I missed you too. I hope those bastards didn’t make you wake up early on Sundays.”

“They did, twice.”

“Why hasn’t anyone reported those guys for slavery yet?”

A chuckle left Natasha’s mouth and she gave him a small slap on the arm before saying:

“Come on. Let’s eat before it gets cold.”

They went to the kitchen. Clint took some plates from the cupboard while Natasha opened the packings. _Jesus_ , it smelled delicious.

“I hope you have juice or something in your fridge because I haven’t… Oh! What is this?!”

The man turned to see what she was surprised about. She had the ‘I love you’ note he had fixed on the fridge door on her hand and an incredulous look on her face. _Oh, yeah, of course._ She didn’t know about Pietro yet. When Clint said he hadn’t talked with her on the last weeks he really hadn’t talked to her. Not even about this.

“The last time I saw one of those the boy was begging for you to fuck him, not confessing his love! What did I miss?!”

“We are... kind of… together.”

He was rubbing his own head, unsure about her reaction. She looked at him with wide eyes and open mouth.

“What?! Since when?!”

“About a month ago? I guess.”

“Oh my God! And you haven’t told me, you bastard!”

She ran in his direction to slap the hell out of him. Clint used his arms to defend himself from her indignant hits. He managed to say between his laughs:

“I’m sorry! I thought you were too busy with the project!”

“Oh yeah?! I think you were too busy fucking Pietro Maximoff!” They both laughed harder. “Tell me everything!”

“Okay, okay!” She moved away from him and sat on the chair besides him. “Do you remember that time I couldn’t go to the movies with you because I had a detention with Pietro?”

“Don’t tell me you availed of it to confess your feelings and seduce him.”

“No, I spanked him.”

Natasha seemed shocked, completely speechless.

“Yeah, I know! He was so annoying and I was so mad at him that I didn’t even think about it. When I realized it, he was already bent over my desk counting the tenth hit and I possibly had a hard on.”

“You totally did!”

“Yeah, I totally did. It wasn’t supposed to be sexual! I had no idea he was into that kind of thing! I wanted to punish him for being such a cocky prick and then he started to moan beautifully and… Oh God!”

“Okay. And now you are dating the cocky prick.”

“Tasha, you have no idea!” Clint hid his face with his hands. “He’s not a cocky prick, he’s the cutest thing I’ve ever laid my fingers on!”

Natasha let a chuckle out.

“Clint! You are acting like a thirteen year old girl.”

“Oh! Shut up!”

“So, when did the cocky prick turn into the cutest thing ever?”

“One week after that I invited him over. That was when he told me he was a virgin. He was all nervous about his first time, gosh, Tasha, so adorable! He’s not some fuck boy. He did everything he did because he like me.”

Natasha was smiling, holding his head with one hand.

“He makes you happy, doesn’t he?” She asked.

“Yes. Really happy.” She grabbed his hand and left a small kiss on it.

“I’m happy for you, Clint. Just be careful, okay? You know what happens if someone finds out.”

“Yeah, we’re doing our best.”

Natasha stood up and gave him a hug. He was glad she approved his relationship. She was his best friend, it meant a lot. He had honestly been afraid of her reaction. Even if she had made fun of it before, he was afraid she would disapprove it now it was serious. She didn’t. Of course she didn’t. Thinking a little more it was almost silly to think she would. It was Natasha and she would be at his side even if he fucked it up.

“It’s your fault the lunch got cold.” He murmured.

“Shut up and put it on the microwave. I’ll get the juice from the fridge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [That cuddle scene is inspired by this (nsfw-ish) gif that I've probably lost an hour of my life watching over and over again.](https://38.media.tumblr.com/6ae58612ad33cb934d1a3313e121987a/tumblr_nuzkjz2qra1r1mavlo1_400.gif)  
>  If you don't read Oh Mr Barton and haven't noticed the fic info yet you probably don't know I've organized my ideas and this fics will have 24 chapters each (: Just for you to know.  
> And, again for those who don't read Oh Mr Barton: from now on things won't happen in sync anymore. Some scenes will be described there and not here and vice-versa (specially some sex scenes I feel I don't need to show both POVs). If you don't want to miss some stuff I suggest you to read both fics (:


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, here goes another (smutty) chapter ;)  
> Thanks Alrix for helping me with it.  
> And for your reference [these are the gloves they are using](https://41.media.tumblr.com/cc3ad0a3f281db84211a33a3719df66e/tumblr_nv8pj9HEe81r1mavlo1_1280.png)

_Pietro [8:32 P.M.]: Can you teach me archery? (:_

It was Monday evening when Clint got the text from Pietro. He was surprised with the request; he had no idea the boy had interest in archery. Of course he noticed his presence at the archery range quite often, but he thought it was because of him, not the sport – well, probably at least eighty percent because of him. Pietro hadn’t ever mentioned anything about enjoying it. In fact, he had actually said he didn’t like archery once. That was the reason he hadn’t accepted Kate’s invitation for him to join the archery club. It was weird. But if the boy wanted to learn the sport he could teach him.

_You [8:35 P.M.]: Are you free tomorrow after classes?_

Clint used to train Tuesday afternoons, even if he didn’t compete as a professional anymore. He was a champion back in the 90’s, when he was twenty-four. Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye, the greatest sharp-shooter known to man, they used to say. But then he decided to retire, to dedicate his life to teach math to annoying teenagers. He didn’t even become the archery instructor of the school – he left the job to his brother, Barney, who never got as famous as Clint, but was as talented as him with the bow and arrow. After his retirement his contact with the sport was resumed to weekly trainings.

It was during one of these occasions he met a little girl with black hair and green eyes. Kate Bishop. She was young and full of joy, with a lot of time to learn things and a premature love for archery. Clint took her as his protégé, taught her how to use the bow and gave her his name. Kate Bishop, also known as Hawkeye, the greatest sharp-shooter known to man. The man couldn’t agree more. She used to train with him on Tuesday afternoons. Not always. Sometimes she was busy with competitions, or school tests, or boys. After all, more than a national champion, Kate was just a normal nineteen year old girl. That Tuesday was one of those Tuesdays, so he could train Pietro without giving her any odd excuse to explain their situation.

_Pietro [8:36 P.M.]: Classes end at four. I’m free after that._

_You [8:36 P.M.]: Meet me at the archery range_

_Pietro [8:36 P.M.]: Okay, see you there ;)_

_Pietro [8:37 P.M.]: Sleep well, old man <3_

_You [8:37 P.M.]: You too, kiddo_

Clint couldn’t help smiling thinking of how much the adored the boy. Pietro was always full of surprises. Now he wanted to learn archery. Yeah, fascinating. Clint wanted to see how it would end up. He turned the screen of his phone off and put it in his pocket before going to the kitchen to look for some snacks.

.

The next day Clint was taking some stuff from the warehouse when Pietro arrived at the archery range. He knocked on the door frame to draw his attention. He felt an urge to give him a welcoming kiss, like he always did when the kid arrived at his home. But of course he didn’t.

“Hey, boy.” He murmured.

“Hey. Is Bishop coming?”

Yes, he knew about her. He was there at the archery range quite often during their trainings. Sometimes he even dragged Wanda with him.

“No. She said something about a history essay she has to write for tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I did mine yesterday.”

Clint was unbuttoning his shirt. It restrained his movements so he preferred to train wearing just his tank top. He couldn’t help noticing Pietro lusting over him, watching all his moves. The boy bit his lip when he slid the shirt off. Clint thought he shouldn’t be as affected as he was with this detail.

“So… Why archery? Why now?”

“I thought it would be great to learn a little more about you hobbies. I realized I was saying I didn’t like archery, but I never actually tried it. Maybe I’ll like it, I don’t know.”

“Okay, if you say so. Take off your jacket. It won’t help your moves with the bow. You better be wearing a comfortable t-shirt underneath it.” The boy did as said. He was wearing a tight blue t-shirt – _‘why am I not surprised?’_ – that seemed good for archery. “Perfect. Now put those gloves on.”

Clint threw a pair of gloves to him and the boy caught them in the air. Pietro frowned a little, looking at them with a surprised expression, like they were something more than just an ordinary pair of gloves. Weird. The boy rolled the black leather between his fingers, feeling the material. That was when the older realized that he probably didn’t know how archery gloves worked.

“Oh! The one with the fingers goes on your right hand and the one with hard part on the wrist goes on your left. Unless you are left-handed, then it’s the opposite.”

Pietro nodded and started to put them on. He was doing it right, but was still acting weird. He started to observe his gloved hands, touching his exposed skin with his leather covered fingers. It looked almost like he was analyzing it. He was acting like they were something out of the ordinary. Clint decided to ignore it and put his own gloves on. Pietro’s eyes went straight to him and he watched every move carefully, wide eyed. _What the fuck?_ Was there something wrong with those gloves? They were just gloves, for God’s sake. The man raised one if his eyebrows in confusion.

“Hey, boy!” He exclaimed, dragging his attention back to his face. “Here.” He gave him a bow. “Let’s go.”

Clint headed to the targets area and the boy followed him. As soon as the lesson started the older noticed archery was not Pietro’s thing. He was a good learner at math, he was an even better learner at how-to-put-a-condom-on. But archery? _Definitely not._ He simply couldn’t keep the correct posture. Clint had to correct it over and over again, pulling his shoulders, pushing his waist and stretching his arms. And when he finished correcting the boy’s pose his shoulders were in the wrong position and he had to do everything again: _pull his shoulders, push his waist…._ But his fingers, _oh Jesus_ , his fingers were the worst part. Pietro refused to hold the arrow between the right fingers. Clint couldn’t even imagine someone holding the arrow between their middle finger and ring finger. It was harder to do it that way, how in the hell could Pietro do it?

As expected, the boy missed the target most of times and damaged some arrows shooting them straight to the concrete wall behind the boards. In his defense, one of his arrows hit the ‘x’ on the center of the target once. Only it wasn’t the target he was trying to shoot at. Clint had been doing that for decades and had seen some bizarre things in archery ranges. But that? That was absolutely new. They couldn’t help laughing their asses off for ten minutes after that. The closest Pietro got from the center of the –right – target was the outer ring, which was pretty good, considering the situation.

Between a few laughs and some bizarre shoots, Pietro was still acting weird. Every time Clint touched him to correct the posture his whole body stiffened and he held his breath. Some odd groans left the boy’s mouth every time the older’s gloved hands found some exposed skin and sometimes he even tried to move away, like Clint was touching him with burning iron instead of ordinary leather. After an hour and a half the teacher started to wonder if there was something seriously wrong with the boy. He was helping Pietro aim at the target, his own body pressed against the kid’s back, both his hands touching his exposed arms, and his breath against the boy’s ear. Clint was so focused on the arrow that it took him a little to realize why it was moving so much. Pietro was shaking all over and his breath pace was too fast, too nervous.

“Kiddo?” He moved away, giving him space to breath. “Is something wrong?”

Pietro lowed the bow and let the arrow fall on the floor. He let some hard breaths out before murmuring:

“I’m sorry, I’m just…” _Hurt? Sick? Nervous? Dizzy?_ “…horny.”

_Shit. Okay. Horny then._ Pietro turned to face him and he seemed very horny indeed. His face was all pink and he had his eyes almost closed. His fingertips were touching his half opened lips and it seemed he was trying to control his breathing pace. There was a tent so obvious in his pants that I seemed almost painful. And most of all, Pietro looked delicious. Clint couldn’t tell he wasn’t affected by their closeness and the constant touching thing – not as much as the boy, of course. He may even have touched his butt in a not-so-innocent way a couple of times. But seeing that scene right in front of him, _Jesus Fucking Christ_ , his dick was hardening too fast. Horny Pietro was sex itself; he was simply irresistible.

Clint left all the stuff behind and pulled Pietro by the hand to the warehouse. Once inside the man locked the door behind him and attacked the boy’s lips, kissing him hard and open mouthed. Pietro kissed back as desperately as he looked, moaning softly between their mouths. He started to walk, pushing the boy deeper into the small room, never breaking the kiss. Pietro’s legs bumped against a pile of wooden boxes they used to store arrows. Clint held the kid where his butt met his leg and lifted him to sit on the boxes. He tried to break the kiss, but Pietro grabbed his face and pulled him for a quick smooch before letting him go. The man moved his hands away to take his gloves off and was caught by surprise when his lover screamed:

“No!”

He held his wrists, making him stop. Clint looked up at him and the boy was wide eyed. He seemed unsure about what to say and a minute of silence followed.

“Please…” He started shyly. “Keep them.”

_Oh_. Then it makes sense. It was the gloves. The gloves were making Pietro so freaking horny. Interesting. Very interesting. Clint raised his leather covered index finger and brushed it softly against the boy’s lips. He closed his eyes and let the tip of his tongue out, licking the finger almost adorably. Then he took the whole finger into his mouth and started to suck it like it was dick. He bobbed his head up and down, swallowing his cheeks and running his tongue all over the finger. Clint offered him his middle finger and he took it like the good boy he was, engulfing the fingers and holding the older’s wrist with both hands. The man’s cock jumped inside his trousers seeing that scene. Pietro kept going, doing the hottest things with those fingers inside his mouth and rubbing his hands over the leather, feeling it against him skin. The boy opened his eyes to look at Clint. His face turned pink as he saw the man’s heavy sight over him, but didn’t stop nor closed his eyes again.

Pietro looked too handsome, too hot and, with those red and completely wet lips, too kissable. Clint took his fingers out of the kid’s mouth and couldn’t hold the smile when he moaned in protest. He pulled the boy for a kiss. Pietro’s hand came up to touch their faces and Clint noticed that the gloved part of his hand was rubbing much more his own face than anything else. _Oh_ , he was so excited thinking about the possibilities of this leather kink. He pulled Pietro’s t-shirt up and they had to break the kiss to take it off. His hands went straight to the boy’s naked chest, rubbing the leather against his pale skin and stealing a beautiful moan from him. Pietro buried his fists on Clint’s chest, holding tight on his top.

The older pinched his nipples, rolling them between his fingers and rubbing the nubs with his thumbs. Since one of the gloves had fingers and the other didn’t, Clint was touching one of his nipples with leather and the other with bare skin. And it was taking the prettiest sounds out of the kid’s mouth. The man was so lost in pleasuring his lover that he only noticed Pietro hands were moving down his body when the boy was already opening his trousers. Clint let a groan out when the younger took his dick on hand and started to stroke it. It was quite unusual, Pietro taking initiative like this, but the teacher liked it a lot. He pinched his nipple with the leather covered fingers a little harder in reward. The boy moaned louder, moving closer to him and leaning ahead to whisper in his ear:

“Finger me with those gloves.”

Oh. My. God. Clint almost came just from hearing it. That was the hot and shameless Pietro again, but with no alcohol involved this time. And he just loved it. The man couldn’t deny the suggestion sounded amazing, but…

“Sorry, boy. These are not sex toys. And we don’t have lube here, it would be quite unpleasant.” The boy seemed obviously disappointed. “But I promise I’ll take good care of that leather kink of yours later.”

Pietro smiled and pulled him for another kiss. Clint let his hands slide down the kid’s torso until he reached the waistband of his pants. He opened it and took his cock in hand. That was the way they did it; stroking each other’s dicks and moaning into each other’s mouth. Even when they broke the kiss they didn’t move away from each other. Their foreheads were touching and they were breathing the same air. Pietro knew how to it the way Clint enjoyed it, rubbing his thumb over the head of his dick and his free hand on the older’s face, stealing some quick kisses once in a while. It wasn’t a surprise when he felt his orgasm building in his belly.

“Kiddo, I’m coming.”

“Come for me, old man. All hot and messy.”

And Clint did. He came hard into Pietro’s hand, burring his face in the boy’s neck to suppress his moan. When he moved away the younger was licking the cum off his hand, running his tongue all over the leather and seemed to be enjoying it almost too much. The man leaned ahead to kiss on his neck, moving down on a trail of kisses and bites. He bit the kid’s nipples and went further until he reached his crotch and took his cock into his mouth. Pietro’s hands went instantly to his hair, tangling his fingers in it and trusting his hips up to meet the man’s mouth. It didn’t take long for the boy to murmur:

“I’m close.”

Listening to this Clint started to suck rougher. Pietro moaned loud and flooded the older’s mouth with his cum. The man stood up, hugged his jelly-limbed boyfriend – boyfriend, he liked that word – and left a kiss on his cheek.

“We are not doing anything in this school ever again.” Clint said.

“Agreed.”

They stayed there for a moment before the older pulled him to take the stuff they left behind at the archery range. Pietro was collecting the arrows he had ruined when Clint said:

“I hate to tell you this, but you have no future with archery.”

Pietro laughed out loud.

“I guess I don’t. Sorry, but your sport is definitely not my thing.”

“You better keep you good grades in math, because you won’t impress me with your archery skills. Come on, let’s go throw these arrows you ruined away.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finally! Yeah, it took me a while, but here goes the next chapter. I started to write this and then I got 2468644 things to do at the same time. The good news are that one of those things is a halloween fic you should check here on 31st ;)  
> This chapter is un-betaed because I didn't want to make you wait any longer for it. Alrix has been buzy and isn't having time to revise the chapters, so if someone here have free time to help me with this it'll be very appreciated. <3  
> No more comments, enjoy the chapter.

Pietro was going to travel with his family during holidays break. The boy had told him a week before and since then he didn’t stop complaining he wanted to spend more time with Clint. They would only have the first and the last day of the break to spend together and Pietro swore that spending eight days in Puerto Rico would be too much. Clint was pretty sure he would beg for two more days at the beach when the last day came. The older remembered a trip with Phil, years before. They went to Tahiti and _Gosh_ , it was a magical place. He could spend the rest of his days at the beach.

“Have you ever been to the beach, kiddo?”

“No. And I can’t see the big deal in swimming on salty water and get sunburn.”

“You tell me the big deal when you are there. And you better use sun block, I don’t want to see you all burnt when you are back.”

Truth be told, Clint wished they had more time to spend together too. He didn’t blame Pietro’s uncle as the boy did. He just wished holidays break would be a little longer. Ten days sounded simply not enough for him to rest well and be ready for five more months of annoying teenagers who refused to learn math. He also wanted Pietro to have some fun with his family. He never intended on stealing the boy from his beloved ones and really wished he would make peace with his sister – apparently she strongly disapproved their relationship and it made Clint fell really bad. So he really wanted Pietro to go on this trip and spend the holidays break with her.

Beside the problems, they had promised each other they would have as much fun as possible before the boy went to Puerto Rico. On the last day of classes Pietro went straight to Clint’s apartment as soon as school finished. He slept over and only went home on the next day near sunset. On the first day the boy arrived saying how much he would miss the cake from across the street and how much he wanted a piece of the thing.

“You know you’ll be out just for a week, right?”

“One entire week without that delicious wonder. How am I supposed to survive?”

“They sell cakes on Puerto Rico too, kiddo.”

“It’s not _my_ cake.”

“Speaking of cake, what about we make a cake ourselves?”

And they did. It was a mess, as always. If Pietro helped as much as he ate the topping they would finish the cake in half the time. The boy eventually got bored and thought it would be a good idea to spread melted chocolate over Clint’s face. He started by spreading a little on the point of his nose. The man scoured it with his finger, licking it and ignoring the younger. Pietro did it again, this time on the cheek. The older did the same thing, focused on the flour he was adding to the mix. Then Pietro did it one more time, but this time licked it off Clint’s face.

“Hey!” The man exclaimed, moving away from a laughing Pietro.

Clint didn’t think twice before taking the chocolate with two fingers and spreading it all over the kid’s nose. He tried to avoid the fingers and ended up with chocolate on his nose and forehead. Pietro decided to use his entire hand to take the chocolate and Clint ended up with half his face covered with it. They kept with that childish game until they were all messy with chocolate on their faces and chests. Pietro was trying to lick the sweet off Clint’s face when the man grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled their lips together. It was a small kiss, just to calm Pietro down.

“I guess we need a shower.” Clint said.

“Maybe, yeah?” The boy answered, laughing.

“Let me put it on the fridge, we finish this cake later.”

In five minutes they were under the shower. Pietro was sitting on the floor while Clint washed the chocolate off his hair. The boy seemed lost in the touch, his eyes closed, his head leaning back, searching for the touch. It wasn’t supposed to be anything but innocent. Clint honestly intended to just wash the chocolate off them and go back to finish the cake. But things don’t always go as planned, do they? Not when you are washing the hair of your boyfriend who has a hair pulling kink. Pietro started to moan when the older was still massaging his head with shampoo. It was quiet and shy at first. When Clint took the conditioner and started to disentangle his hair it got really sexual. The older couldn’t help pulling his hair accidently.

Pietro’s quiet moans turned into open mouthed moans and one of his hands moved to touch Clint’s thigh. The boy’s cock was hardening fast and things were getting hot even faster. As soon as the conditioner was washed off his hair he hugged the kid from behind, kissing his neck, tangling his arms around his waist. Pietro let both his hands back to bury his fingers on Clint’s short hair. The older used one of his hands to explore the boy’s skin, one of them going up to pinch a nipple between his fingers, the other sliding down to take his cock in hand and stroke it slowly. The kid was breathing hard and melting on his arms, holding himself only by the hands on the man’s hair. Clint abused of Pietro’s nipple until it was hard and probably a little sore. Then he moved to the other, repeating the process and enjoying the boy’s quiet whines.

“Hey, kiddo.” He whispered in his ear. “This is our last chance to try that paddle before you go to Puerto Rico.”

Clint had promised Pietro he would take care of his leather kink that day on the archery range. Because of that he had taken the boy to a sex shop two weeks before and they got a lot of leather stuff: a pair of gloves – which Pietro seemed to enjoy the most –, handcuffs and a spanking paddle, which they hadn’t got the chance to use yet. He also got the boy a blue vibrating dildo and he hopes he’s making good use of it.

“Yes, please.” Pietro murmured.

“How do you want it?”

“You said you would cuff me to the bed and spank me.” Clint noticed his cheeks turning pink.

“Oh, yeah. Sounds good.” He left a small kiss on his temple. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

They got up and Clint grabbed a towel to dry Pietro’s hair. Their hard cocks rubbed together as the man did it, stealing more sounds from the younger. Pietro then leaned ahead, hands on Clint’s face to pull their lips together. The man guided him to the bedroom without breaking the kiss, their tongues in each other’s mouths the whole time. He only let the boy move away when the back of his legs hit the bed. He pushed Pietro to lie down and he obediently stayed there, beautifully naked on the sheets. Clint moved to take the handcuffs and the paddle on the closet and came back to see his boy still lying on the same place. He sat beside him, leaving the paddle on the bed.

“Give me your wrist.”

Pietro offered him his left arm. He grabbed it and started to fasten one of the leather bangles. He noticed the boy watching as he did it and the way his pupils widened with arousal and curiosity. Once it was clipped he checked if they were strongly narrowed and yeah, those things were really good. There was no way Pietro could get rid of them.

“Rest your head on the pillows, ass in the air.”

He did as told and Clint moved himself to fasten the other bangle on his right wrist, cuffing him to the bed. Once done he grabbed the paddle and started to explain:

“If you feel uncomfortable you say ‘red’ and everything stops. I won’t be angry and I swear I’ll take good care of you. You say ‘yellow’ if you want me to slow down and ‘green’ if it’s all good. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Pietro answered.

“Good. Now, baby, this paddle will hurt much more than that ruler. You want me to go easy on you and give you five hits or you want all the ten like last time?”

“Fifteen.”

_Wow! Wooow! Jesus Fucking Christ, it that serious?_ That kid was going to be the death of him. How could he say that like it was just an ordinary thing? Clint is not sure if he’s more shocked or more excited with that answer.

“You sure?”

“Yes, please. Go hard on me.”

Oh my God. Okay. Clint stopped for a moment to take a hard breath. His cock was harder than ever and he was much hornier than he thought he would be. But how could he not, with Pietro arching his back, offering him his pretty pale ass and begging to be spanked? He leaned down to leave a small kiss on his lower back.

“Will you be a good boy and count the hits for me?”

“Yes. Now come on!”

“Oh, so you are already bossy?”

He didn’t let Pietro answer that. He landed the first hit on his left cheek right after the question, making the boy scream in surprise. The kid let a small moan out before counting:

“One.”

The next hit was on his right cheek and stole more moans from him. This time he stopped a little to breath before saying:

“Two.”

Clint landed the next two one right after the other. He noticed Pietro started to shake a little and he buried his fingers on the edge of the mattress. His ass was already showing a pale shade of pink and the older was urging to see it red and sore.

“T-Three and F-four.”

Oh, great. He was already stammering. It would be so amazing if the boy took all the fifteen hits. He would be a complete mess. He landed the fifth hit where his thigh meets his butt, where he knew it would hurt like hell. The boy screamed with this one and it took him longer to manage to count.

“F-fi-five.”

“Color?”

“Green.”

Even in his condition the boy answered firmly and without stammering. He obviously wanted to show he was really up to keep going. So Clint did it, spanking his ass for the sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth time… Pietro was growing desperate, shaking harder and harder, his moans turning to screams, turning to hoarse sounds. His butt was now almost red, some points darker which the man knew they would be purple tomorrow morning. By the tenth hit he honestly thought Pietro wouldn’t be able to take all the fifteen hits.

“Color?” He asked again, a little worried already.

“G-green.” The boy answered, arching his back even more to offer his backside to be more abused.

That boy was amazing. Clint even doubted he was really okay with five more hits for a moment, but there wasn’t a sign of hesitation on him. The man touched his butt with his hands, making Pietro hiss. Sore, check. It just needed to be a little redder for it to be perfect. He slid his index finger between Pietro’s cheeks, teasing his hole lightly. Then he landed the next hit, making the boy’s moan turn into another scream.

“E-eleven.”

The next two hits were one after the other, both on his right cheek. It took a lot for the kid to count those. He was shaking a lot and groaned for a long time.

“Twelve and.. T-thirteen.”

The last two were also one following the other, this time on the left cheek.

“F-f-four-t-teen a-and f-fifteen.”

“Good boy. Good, good boy. I guess you deserve a reward.”

Clint leaned down to leave a kiss on his butt, stealing a moan from the boy which he couldn’t say it was from pleasure or pain. His ass was a vivid shade of red, beautiful; perfect. The small kiss was followed by an open mouthed kiss that probably left a hickey on his soft skin. Then he let his tongue slid to his cleft, touching the boy’s rim with the tip. Pietro was making the most beautiful sounds and still couldn’t tell the difference between the pleasure and the pain in his voice. There probably was some pain in there, because Clint’s stubble must be burning against his sensitive skin. He licked the boy’s entrance with the flat of his tongue before starting to force his way into his hole. He fucked Pietro with his tongue for a while before moving away to take a look at him.

The boy looked absolutely hot. His back was forming an almost impossible arch, doing his best to show his ass. His legs were widely open and his cock was hard and leaking a lot of pre cum between them. His face was hidden in the pillows, but Clint bets he was all pink in the cheeks and nose.

“Are you into dirty talk, sweetheart?” Clint asked. Pietro nodded frantically. “Good, because you look like a proper whore right now.”

The younger let a long moan out and held his face harder against the pillow. Clint grabbed the lube and poured it over his fingers. He let just the tip of his index finger in, but Pietro moved his hips back, taking the rest of the digit inside him.

“You really are a damn slut, aren’t you? You are all sweet and shy until there is something near your ass. Then you’ll make anything to get it deep inside you.” He said it and added a second finger.

“Fuck me.” Pietro said.

“Ask nicely, you bossy bitch.”

“Please, Clint. Fuck me, please.”

“Yeah, I will. You may be a shameless slut, but you are _my_ slut. And you have been so good today.”

He added a third finger, watching as the boy fucked himself back onto them. After just a couple of minutes Pietro was starting to beg.

“Please, I’m ready. Just fuck me.”

“Such a desperate whore.”

Clint complained, but was really up to give Pietro what he wanted. He took his fingers out, making the boy moan with the loss. He rolled the condom quickly onto his cock and lined against his entrance. He started so slide in slowly, teasing Pietro, but that boy just couldn’t wait, could he? He moved his hips back and took Clint’s entire dick inside him. It was so sudden that both them groaned aloud and had to stop for a moment, trying not to come. After a moment Clint started to move, slowly at first, but things got wild quickly.

He soon was fucking him in a hard pace, Pietro fucking himself back equally desperately. Clint leaned down, his chest touching the boy’s back, their sweaty skin rubbing easily against one another. They tried to share a kiss, but they simply weren’t flexible enough. They both laughed and Clint left a kiss on Pietro’s cheek. At that point they had been hard for too long, they really needed to come. It wasn’t a surprise when Clint felt his orgasm forming on his belly a lot sooner than the usual. What he didn’t expect was Pietro coming so hard, his inner walls pressing against his cock. That was all he needed to come as hard as the boy did.

He slid out of Pietro’s body and moved to free his wrists from the handcuffs. As soon as he was free the boy tangled his arms around his neck, searching for his lips. Clint gave him the kiss he was waiting for before starting to get rid of the condom.

“Have you decided if you are into handcuffs?” The man asked.

“Well, I guess I don’t have a restraining kink, but that was fun.”

“So you are much more into dirty talk, yeah?” Pietro turned into twenty different shades of pink. “Nasty boy.”

He kissed the younger’s forehead as he tried to hide his face on his chest.

“Come on, let me go. I’ll take a lotion for your ass.”

.

On the next morning Clint woke up to surprisingly find Pietro awake on his arms. He was all jelly-limbs, the lazy shit as ever, but definitely awake, looking at him with those blue eyes. It was rare, but sometimes the boy woke up before him. The man used his hands to move the younger’s hair away from his face and kissed him on the top of his head.

“Morning, kiddo.”

The answer, as usual, was just a lazy groan. Clint stayed on the bed for a while, caressing his sleepy boyfriend and leaving kisses all over his face. Then he moved the sheets and got up to wash his face on the bathroom. He did all his morning rituals and went back to the bedroom. Pietro seemed much more awaken now, but was still lying down on his stomach. Clint had a full view of his naked backside, since he had thrown the sheets out of the bed when he got up. And, _oh, well…_

“I really hope you are wearing long shorts in Puerto Rico.”

“Hm? Why?”

“You should check yourself on the mirror.”

Pietro moved to sit on the bed, but when he let his weight on his butt he groaned in discomfort and moved back to his previously position. His ass and his upper thighs were full of purple marks. In fact, they were mostly purple, just a few spots showing the pale tone of his skin. Clint had to confess he felt a little bad seeing his boy all sore, but he couldn’t deny how good the sight of his abused buttocks was. He took that lotion to help the marks to vanish faster and left an apologizing on one of Pietro’s cheeks before starting to spread the gel over the skin.

“Hey, old man. Weren’t we making a cake yesterday?”

Oh, yeah. The cake. The completely forgotten cake he abandoned on the fridge the day before. _He had no idea how couldn’t he remember about the cake after that amazing and kinky sex they had yesterday._

In his defense, they did finish the cake before breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the bad news: that was the last pwp smuty chapter for a while. Yeah, their honey moon is over, now we'll have some plot. But hey guys, plot is good! You didn't thought I'd write porn until the 24th chapter did you? But don't worry, the porn will be back ;)  
> I'm still really buzy, but I'll do my best to write the chapters faster than this one (:

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, new chapter is coming soon <3
> 
> Visit me on my tumblr and leave me messages (:  
> http://tioalberto.tumblr.com/


End file.
